Things Left Unsaid
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Ed and Winry grew up together realizing they had feelings for each other while they were finishing high school and planning their life together. Ed joins the military but when tragedy strikes from a brutal crime will he be able to step up and be the person that Winry needs? Or will the aftermath of this crime tear them apart or bring them closer together.
1. Chapter 1

AN: OKAY this story takes place in modern day. It follows nothing of the manga or anime. I'm letting you know that in later chapters some things will get really brutal that are done to Winry but it will also cover some really sweet things. The story will progress as my brain takes some twist and turns through it. I do throw in curve balls so this story could go up and down at times. So enjoy it and I hope you like this one.

Things Left Unsaid

Edward and Alphonse Elric were six and five living happily with their mother Trisha in the town of Resembool, it was a small bustling town full of sheep farmers. Their father had been out of the picture for many years now and Edward had taken to being the man of the house so to speak. He held a heavy grudge against their father for leaving them. His younger brother Alphonse on the other hand tried to keep up hope that one day he would return. The Elric brothers began to study the science of alchemy, it was what their father had studied and they had gotten very good at it. Although they never thought they would take it anywhere they just thought it was cool to be able to do it. It was a warm spring day when their mother had went to town and on her return she had a woman and a young girl with her.

"Edward and Alphonse I want you to meet Sara Rockbell and this is her daughter Winry." Edward furled his brows at Winry behind his mother's back stuck his tongue out at her '_Girls. I don't like them'_ He thought as he noticed she dropped her eyes to the floor and small tears welded up in them. "They just moved here. This is Pinako Rockbells granddaughter."

Al smiled shyly "Hi" Edward saw her lift her head and the small tears in her eyes made him feel bad at that moment that he had caused them. "Hello" Winry said shyly as Edward rolled his eyes. Trisha turned to her oldest "Now Edward I want you to walk Winry to school tomorrow."

Edward burst out with "NO WAY!" Trisha gave him a firm look and he lowered his head "Alright fine" he said defeated as she turned back to Sara "You have to excuse Edward he's a little high strung and independent."

Al walked forward "I'd like to walk her to school" Smiling down at her youngest "Thank you Alphonse" Trisha said throwing Edward another stern look as he began to feel like his younger brother was out doing him at the moment and that just infuriated him more.

Why did he have to walk her to school? I wasn't like anything would happen to her on the small hike to town. He really didn't like anything that interfered with what he wanted to do. But now here was this girl put into the equation and in his mind she didn't fit into his plans.

Winry felt the same way as she looked at Edward all she saw was a snotty boy with a bad attitude and her mother wanted her to be around him? Like that was ever going to happen. He seemed like the type of boy who didn't have any friends. As she wiped the small tears from her eyes Trisha asked the boys to take Winry outside and play while she and Sara talked.

Edward frowned but Al walked over and smiled at her "Come on Winry we have a swing outside that you can swing on." She and Al started to walk out the door as Edward slowly traipsed behind them. '_I hate this I don'_t _want to get strapped with a whinny girl._' He thought as he kicked his foot forward into the air slightly.

Al and Winry were outside having fun and chatting with each other as Edward kept to himself thinking about alchemic equations. Winry thought she'd at least try to make the best of it as she walked over and asked him what he was drawing in the dirt? He looked at her "Nothing you'd understand" He said rudely as she huffed her chest thinking if he understood she could most definitely understand it to "Oh yeah well try me." She said sternly as he began to explain an alchemic equation and she felt herself getting completely lost in his words.

Al just shook his head realizing Edward was trying to make her feel completely clueless. When he was done she sat there with her lower jaw to the ground and his words swimming in her head making absolutely no sense at all. Al finally walked over and chuckled "Its okay Winry half the time I don't even know what he's talking about." Winry softly shook her head trying to regain her own train of thought as she looked at Edward. She had to admit he was really smart for his age and now that she looked at him closer he was sort of cute too. But it was his attitude that needed the work.

The next morning the boys walked Winry to school and during the day she noticed on recess that Edward always had his nose in a book. The boys all called him a bookworm and the girls just laughed at him for being so weird. Al was a little more outgoing but not much when it came to standing next to his brother when people laughed at him. Al would always tell the other kids "You don't know him so quit making fun of him." It was that day she witnessed the true rage of the Elric brothers and their true brute strength. Al was trying to settle some boys down that were making fun of Ed but like always Ed ignored them.

The boys started focusing on Al at that point as Winry watched in fear of it getting out of hand. They got to the point they were in Al's face and she looked back to Ed who still had his nose in an alchemy book. She wondered if he was even going to help his brother as one boy reared his arm back to punch Al but right before his fist hit Al's face a hand grabbed it. As the boy looked into the glaring golden eyes of one pissed off Edward he said "I hope you weren't planning on hitting my brother?" Winry wondered how he had moved so fast from where he was sitting. Still with the book in his hand open to the page he was reading he waited for the boy to answer him.

"What are you gonna do about it shrimp?" The boy laughed as he towered about a foot over Edward's head. Al just swallowed hard because insulting his brother's height was not something anyone wanted to do. Winry watched as the book fell from his hand and through gritted teeth "Did you just call me a SHRIMP!" It was then that Winry witnessed all hell breaking loose as Edward jumped on the kid and began to beat him up. His friends ran for Edward but Al tripped one "Oh no you don't." He said jumping on one and he began hitting him. Edward was busy with one boy then he turned to the other boy charging him and flipped him through the air. Winry watched eyes widened as they both beat up the boys.

The teacher came running out and began to break the fight up "HEY WHO STARTED THIS?" He yelled holding Edward and the first boy as Edward struggled against his grasp. Winry ran forward "He did!" She pointed at the boy who furled his brows at her as if to say _'Tattle tale.'_ But Edward's eyes widened at her stepping forward usually he got blamed for the fights then he'd take all the blame so Al didn't get in trouble but today someone actually stepped up for him. He looked at her through different eyes at that moment as he grinned. _'Maybe she's not that bad'_ he thought as he dangled in the teacher's hand with blood dripping from his nose.

The teacher looked surprised as he let go of the other boy and Edward "Is this true Josh? Did you start the fight?"

Josh glared at Edward "Yeah if it wasn't for this freak and his brother being around we'd all be at peace around here."

Al stepped forward then "What is that supposed to mean just because Ed reads a lot doesn't make him a freak."

Edward snickered "He probably can't read." Josh's face turned red with embarrassment and his eyes lowered. _'That's it' _Edward thought '_He can't read very well'_ remembering all the times Josh had got out of reading aloud in class. "Your jealous aren't you that I can read and you can't."

The teacher stopped Him "Edward you shouldn't say such things!"

Josh raised his head with small tears in his eyes "But it's true I can't read that well." The teacher was shocked wondering how the boy had passed up to the next grade "Josh, it's okay we will help you." He looked at Edward then back to Josh and he got an idea "For both of your punishment for fighting I'm going to have Edward tutor you in reading."

Edward felt his blood boil "Hell NOOO!" Josh just crossed his arms over his chest "I'd rather get taught by a baboon then him."

Years later Winry would laugh about that day but for right now she was speechless. How the hell was Edward supposed to teach this boy without them fighting each other all the time? This would be something she had to see. Al just chuckled knowing full well they **would** be fighting the whole time.

That year was spent with Edward and Josh butting heads and Al trying to referee the whole reading lesson. Winry would help Trisha out in the kitchen and laugh her head off at the screaming match going on in the other room. But she had to admit by the end of the school year Josh was reading a lot better and his attitude had improved some. Edward's on the other hand was the same as Winry found herself trying to figure out why she even put up with it.

At the end of that year Winry found out her parents were killed in the war and she went into a slight depression. Edward took it upon himself to try to cheer her up. It seemed their relationship had changed in the past few months. But tragedy would soon strike again only this time it would be Edward and Alphonse's mom. Trisha had gotten ill and Edward tried to take care of her but she slipped away in the middle of the night. Leaving Edward as the soul caretaker of his younger brother Alphonse. Winry's grandmother Pinako moved the boys into her house and began to take care of them. But Edward was a handful for her, he had that man of the house complex that he had developed at such a young age. He was head strong and independent but he was also a very loving child. It was when Edward and Al started studying alchemy with a teacher that she thought things would change.

They were gone for a few years when the showed back up on her doorstep one summer afternoon. Edward was now ten and Alphonse was nine she was happy to see the boys and welcomed them like she always did with open arms. Edward told her they planned on returning to school now that they had learned all they could from their teacher. Winry noticed right off that Edward seemed more mature than he was when they left. He was a little more sensible, but right off she still saw that stubbornness in him especially when it came to arguing with her. Pinako insisted the boys live with her and Winry.

It happened on a warm summer night that same year when Winry and Pinako thought the boys were in their room. But the knock at the door about 11:00 p.m. made both of them stare up in surprise. When Pinako opened the door she was meet with the sight of Edward covered in blood and Al barley holding him up. Al was covered in his own blood and Edward's as well. Pinako screamed for Winry because barely hanging from Edward's shoulder was his arm and she wondered what the hell had happened. "Please help my brother" Al pleaded as they helped him bring Edward in the house. The only thing PInako was concerned about was getting a look at that arm till she noticed the puddle of blood forming around Edward's shoes on his left leg "WAHHHHH!" She yelled as they got him to the couch.

Winry was wide eyed as she stared at Al "Al what happened?" Al watched as Pinako began to examine his brother "There were two men. They were trying to rob someone and Edward jumped into the fight. I yelled for him but they began beating him with a baseball bat and I think the other had a knife or something. By the time I got to him he was lying on the ground bleeding. I fought them off best I could. They heard something then just took off so did the guy they were trying to rob." Al had tears forming in his eyes as he stared at Pinako "Will he be alright Granny?" Pinako saw the damage to Edward's arm and leg and they were both completely shattered. The arm was in worse shape than the leg but she knew in her mind both would have to go. There wasn't anything she could do to save the arm but she might be able to save the leg from the knee up.

"Al listen to me. His arm and leg have been shattered beyond repair and I'm afraid-"Her voice trailed off some "They will have to go. We can't save them."

Al's eyes widened "B-But….are you sure?" He threw his hands to his head "I can't believe this. He was only trying to help the guy. N-Now he'll wake up and be missing an arm and half his leg?"

Pinako stood up and walked over to Al "If we don't remove then an infection could set in and that could kill him."

Winry just stood there not believing what was happening _'How could he be so stupid and careless?'_ She thought as she saw Edward's eyes open some and he whispered "A-Al." Al ran over to Edward and leaned down beside him "I'm here brother." Edward was confused and dazed "W-What happened?" Al began to explain to Edward what had happened and what was now wrong with his arm and leg.

Feeling a little frightened and more confused Edward looked at Pinako through all the blood on his face knowing she was very good at doing what she did. She was an automail mechanic and one of the best around. He knew his life was in her hands as he moved his head to look at his arm barely hanging there and he coughed some before looking back into her eyes "D-Do what you think is best granny." Then his eyes closed slowly and Al freaked "BROTHER!"

Pinako walked closer and placed her hand on Al's shoulder "It's alright Al I'll fix him up." Al nodded slowly as she told both Winry and Al to help her carry Edward to the room.

Pinako looked at Winry "I'm going to need your help." Winry nodded as Pinako made Al leave the room. After a grueling six hour surgery Winry finally emerged from the room. Al noticed she looked a little green around the gills. She had to admit it wasn't everyday she had to help cut off the arm and leg of someone she knew. Al stood quickly and walked over to her "Well Winry how is he?" Winry wiped her face with a towel and then slightly smiled at Al "I'm sure he'll be okay Al. Granny did everything she could and she was careful with him." Her eyes lowered as she whispered "So careful."

It was then that Pinako exited the room and stretched her arms "He'll need plenty of rest so we'll all have to take turns watching him in case any complications arise."

Al rushed forward "I'll take the first watch!" He told Pinako and she smiled "That's what I was planning on Al. Now if he wakes up startled come get me so we can sedate him again." Her eyes lowered to the ground "He's going to have a long recovery ahead of him."

Al nodded firmly as he walked into the room to see his brother lying so still. More still than he had ever seen Edward be. It was sort of scary for Al to see him this way. Then he saw his arm was gone and bandaged up nice and tight. He walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed watching carefully every breath Edward took.

Al must have dozed off in the chair because he was awoken by Winry shaking his shoulder slightly "Al why don't you go get some sleep I'll stay here with him." He took one last look at Edward and figured he wouldn't be any use to his brother if he was exhausted so he smiled slightly and nodded before exiting the room.

Winry pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat in it as she reached over and felt Edward's forehead. _'No fever that's good'_ she thought sitting back in the chair and staring at him lying so still. His breathing was stable and she knew he would wake up soon when the antistatic wore off. He had been asleep for almost eight hours now but she knew it was a trying surgery and his body needed time to react to what had happened. All she wanted was to see those huge amber pools open and look at her. As she sat there she stared down at him and knew he was going to have a hard recovery. But she knew if anybody could do it Edward could.

The next morning that's where Al and Pinako found her sitting in the chair with her head on the bed laying on her folded arms. Pinako noticed Edward's eyes were open as she walked closer "Ed how do you feel?"

Edward looked up at Pinako and sighed as he said "Winry snores."

Al chuckled walking closer "Well she has been her all night brother." Edward turned his head to look at her "I know."

Taking his left hand her reached across to touch her head but at the last minute stopped. It was almost a caring gesture Al and Pinako thought but then he came out with "She's an idiot."

Her head raised slowly at that point "I'm not the idiot that got into a fight and got myself screwed up." Edward turned his head to the side and stared at her for a moment and she saw the look in his eyes and realized maybe it was too soon for teasing and reprimanding like that. "I-I sorry Edward" Shaking his head he lowered his gaze "Don't be."

Later that day Winry went to work on designing an arm and a leg for Edward. She knew something about basic design from her Granny. But this would be her first real design of any kind and she wanted it to be perfect. For the next few days she locked herself in the basement and Edward wondered why she hadn't come to see him? He thought maybe it was too much for her seeing him like this. He began to fall into a slight depression and Al was beginning to worry about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Things Left Unsaid Chap.2

Edward was confined to a wheelchair for a while and his demeanor was a state of depression. He barley spoke to anyone even his own brother all he did was sit and stare out the window. Winry kept what she was doing designing him and arm and a leg a secret just in case she couldn't do it. Al tried to cheer Edward up but it wasn't working very well he seemed more distant now than he was after the surgery.

Winry walked into the living room and noticed him staring out the window from his chair. She had god news as she walked over next to him and smiled "I did it Edward. I designed an arm and leg for you."

Edward's head turned as he stared at her "Huh?" She smiled wider "I designed and arm and leg for you see." She held out the drawings and Edward stared at them as he slowly said "Y-You did this for me?" He couldn't believe that she had been doing this all this time.

"Yeah" She smiled pointing to the arm "It was difficult seeing how this is my first design but I think it looks okay."

Edward turned his head some feeling a hint of guilt for thinking all the things he thought about her these past weeks "I thought you just didn't want to be around me now."

She got a shocked look "What? How could you think that? I would never turn my back on you." He remembered back to when her parents had passed and how he tried so hard to bring her through her depression and even then he had told her the same thing. So for him to even think she was ignoring him was an unthinkable thing to think. But he had to admit he had let that thought get the best of him as he looked up at her "I-I'm sorry Winry I should have never thought that." He had to admit to himself thinking that had hurt him deeply.

She leaned down next to him "We are all here for each other Edward and that will never change." She got a slight smile out of him at that point which made Al feel better as he watched from the doorway. Seeing that slight smile only made her strive more to make it a complete smile "You'll be up and walking in no time Granny says after we attach these. BUT you'll have a long rehabilitation time." She smiled down at him and raised her eyebrows "What do you say Edward? Do you want to walk again?"

He nodded firmly at her in agreement and she turned and said over her shoulder "I'm going to start machining them then." After that she was gone leaving Edward to sit there and ponder why he had felt the way he felt. He didn't understand the feelings he was feeling for Winry ever since that day she had stood up for him at school. His attitude had changed towards her then after her parents and his mother their relationship had gotten closer. After he and Al left and began studying with their teacher he often thought about coming back and seeing her. He had to admit she had become like a sister to him. He couldn't picture his life without her in it now, since the time he was six she had become a permanent person in his life. Walking to school every day then coming home and fighting all the time. He smiled to himself '_Yeah she is like an annoying little sister'_ he thought. So it had made him feel really sad when she had disappeared after his surgery but he never suspected she was designing limbs for him all this time.

After a long drawn out surgery due to Pinako wanting everything to go perfectly Edward was fitted with his new automail limbs. At first it was a little strange to have a metal arm and leg but Winry's design was so great that he got used to them in no time. Starting to feel a little better now that he was back on his feet and out of that god forsaken wheelchair Edward set himself to retraining with these metal limbs.

At first it was quite awkward but with Al's help and the occasional times he was hit with one and completely knocked out Edward could now gauge the strength to put into these metal limbs. He had to admit Winry had did a fantastic job on them as he stared at the arm he could see every little detail she put into it. The leg was amazing also he could now jump out of a tree and not even feel it because of the shock absorbers she put in the ankle. He landed with most of his weight on the left foot to keep the right from getting hurt. He felt invincible right now but he couldn't let that go to his head as he remembered a few months before sitting in that wheelchair.

Pinako stood at the kitchen window looking out watching Edward as he practiced his martial arts moves. She slightly turned to Winry "It's good to see that boy back up on his feet. I just couldn't stand to see him in that other state for another single minute."

Winry walked over and looked outside and seeing what Edward was doing which was punching a tree she huffed her chest and grabbed her wrench and walked outside. Rearing her arm back she flung it forward letting go of it as it sailed through the air and caught Edward square in the head sending him quickly to the ground.

His hand immediately went to his head as he groaned "Ahhhhh what the-"He looked over and saw a very ticked off Winry with her hands on her hips "HEY! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THOSE SO YOU COULD PUNCH A TREE AND BREAK IT!"

Edward stood up as he rubbed his head "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" huffing her chest out further "IF YOU KEEP TREATING MY AUTOMAIL LIKE THAT YES I WILL KILL YOU!" She then put her hands to her sides "As long as your sporting automail I made I'll be here to make sure you treat it properly."

Then she rolled her eyes as Edward groaned _'Life stuck with her as an automail_ _mechanic is going to suck'_ He thought as he dropped his hand from his head "Fiiiine just don't try to bash my head in anymore with that wrench of yours." He said then crossing his arms across his chest.

"I won't if you treat it half way descent" She then turned and stormed back in the house as he stood there pondering a way to get out of this agreement. But he quickly came to the conclusion that there was none.

Al just chuckled as he walked over to Edward "Boy have you got your hands full brother. I would be more careful with that automail if I were you."

Edward furled his brows at Al "W-well you're not me so butt out Al." Al knew Winry would beat the crap out of Ed if he damaged her new prized automail so he just shrugged his shoulders "Suit yourself then." He said as he walked off laughing.

The boys had set in comfortably at the Rockbell house and it was a few years later that things started to get really strange between Edward and Winry. Now being in junior high both of them seemed to have raging hormones as Al put it. Watching the two of them try to tip toe around each other for privacy was hysterical he thought.

One day while Edward was taking a shower Winry accidently walked in one him "AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed as she just stood there speechless staring at him as he grabbed a towel to cover himself. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she took in the sight of his muscular abs then she covered her eyes quickly turning around "I-I'M SOOOORRY" she yelled then spread her fingers for one more look.

Edward completely shocked at the situation just stared back at her "Can you leave now?" he said annoyed. She smiled to herself as turned and went to walk out the door but ran into the door frame "You idiot!" Edward said laughing to himself.

A few days later Edward was looking for his science notes and he remembered Winry had borrowed them. So he started upstairs and without thinking he walked through her door without knocking. It seemed harmless enough because they had always done that when they were younger only this time she was changing. The door flew open and she stood there naked as Edward walked in looking around the room "Do you know where my Science notes are for school?" then his eyes caught her nakedness and he froze "U-U-Uhhhhh" He quickly turned around to face the door "AHHHH YOUR NAKED!"

She immediately grabbed a book and threw it at him he was so stunned he hadn't even felt it hit his head "GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND KNOCK NEXT TIME YOU ALCHEMY FREAK!" Shaking his head he walked out the door speechless as it slammed behind him.

Al stood at the end of the hall as Edward walked by him "Brother you're going to have to learn to knock. We are getting older now and Winry needs her girl privacy." Edward raised his hand as he passed like he was in a trance "Uh…..Yeah sure thing Granny." Al just smiled to himself knowing that Edward had got more than he planned on when he barged into her room.

It was about a week later and Edward was fast asleep in bed. A storm had brewed up outside and the lightning and thunder was bright and loud. Winry hated storms like this the thunder scared her. When her and the boys were small granny would let them sleep together so she wouldn't be scared. She decided after the thunder rocked the house once more she didn't want to stay by herself. So she got out of bed and walked down the hallway getting to the door on the end she opened it to see Edward sleeping peacefully. _'How the hell can he sleep through_ _this?'_ she thought then she whispered "Then again he could sleep through a tornado if we had one." Gathering her nerve she walked over and pulled the covers back and slide into bed with him. He moved some as she slide in so she tried to be as careful as possible not to touch him and wake him up. But as her luck would have it his eyes shot open as he turned his head to stare at her "What are you doing?" he said in an annoyed voice.

She smiled slightly as she pulled the covers up to her chest "I don't like the thunder Edward and I'm scared." He remembered when they were younger how she would always get shaky when it would thunder so he sighed loudly "Fiiiine just stay on your own side." She smiled cheekily as she rolled over to make herself comfortable and they both went back to sleep.

Al woke up the next morning to find Edward hanging half off the bed and Winry sprawled across it. He chuckled to himself and walked over to Edward's side and shook him "Brother, time to get up."

Edward's eyes fluttered open the he feel out of bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. Winry just stretched out more as he fell out of bed. As he lay on the floor he stared up at Al who asked snickering "Are you alright Ed?"

Edward then began to stand up "Oooh I'm fine Al, miss bed hog there made sure I didn't GET ANY SLEEEEP!"

Winry raised up quickly into a sitting position "What? Wh-What's going on? Why are you yelling?"

Edward stared at her for a moment then she looked down at the bed and realized she had taken it over and she snickered "Oh, Soorry!" Edward just sighed as he threw his blanket at her and turned and walked out of the room. She had to admit with his hair all out of sorts and his annoyed look he actually looked kind of cute this morning. _'WAIT!'_ She thought '_Why am I even thinking that?'_ As she looked at Al and her face flushed.

Al just shook his head and turned and walked out of the room also and left her to wonder why she was thinking such things about Edward. He was like a bother to her and she felt like it was some bad taboo to think about him like that as she cringed her face "Ahhhh I'm so disturbed." She said throwing herself backwards on the bed and laying there.

Edward can back about twenty minutes later and saw her laying there _'Oh hell no. she needs to get up too' _so he walked over and leaned down next to her ear "WINRY!" her eyes shot open and she raised up and smacked her head right into his "AHHHH! DAAAAMN" he grabbed his head and fell to the bed as she leaned closer and put her hand on his head "I'm sorry Edward you scared me." He leaned up and stopped in front of her face "One of these days you're going to give me brain damage you know that?" He said then dropped his hand and it was then he realized his lips were mere inches from hers as she inhaled quickly as he stared into her eyes. He had never noticed exactly how blue her eyes were until that very moment and it seemed like time stopped for a second until Al walked in and disrupted their little close encounter "Hey are you guys going to hurry up and get ready for school?" He saw the sheer closeness of both of them and Edward jumped back some, shook his head and stood up quickly "Uh….yeah Al be right there" Winry stared at him as he went to leave the room.

She sat there and wondered what would have happened if Al wouldn't have come in the room. Edward's face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face. Two more inches and their lips would have been touching. She got a strange feeling about that, was it normal to feel this way about someone you thought of as a brother.

Edward was having his own mixed feelings as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. _'What the hell were you doing? She's like a sister you dumbass? God I never knew her eyes were soooo blue.' _He thought turning the water on and splashing some on his face. "I have got to get a grip." He said aloud as he grabbed a towel and dried his face. He had to admit he had gotten this strange sensation deep in his stomach being that close to her. This was odd, very odd and he would have to put those feelings in check soon because the last thing he needed was raging hormones running loose in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Things Left Unsaid chap.3

Edward shrugged the feeling he was having for Winry off and thought it was just typical guy stuff and it would go away eventually. When he turned fifteen he started dating a girl named Noah. It was a disaster she was constantly jealous of Winry being around him. The more he tried to tell her Winry was like a sister the more mad she got. She knew her woman's intuition and she knew deep down he had feelings for Winry and not just as a sister but he denied it all the way to the end. Winry had started dating a boy named Eric and Eric also got the impression that Winry had feelings for Edward just by the way she would stare at him when he was with Noah.

They found that their dating lives had become a complete mess. But they tried to work though it. They would get together and talk about their other halves and laugh at the thought of them having feelings for each other. They'd tell each other "They're crazy, I don't have feelings for you." But deep inside both knew that was a lie. Edward was always there to pick the pieces up when some guy broke Winry's heart. She was always there to tell him not to let girls treat him like shit and screw with his head.

Alphonse watched this go on for years and he was the first to know when this all started. It was that day after the thunder storm when he walked into the room and saw them so close to each other. After that day something had changed inside Edward and he couldn't put his finger on it until now. He would see the way Edward watched her secretly, making sure no one saw him. He would also catch Winry just staring out the window at Edward in a daze while he did chores.

Right before Edward's eighteenth birthday he broke up with Noah because he said she was becoming a nuisance with all her accusations. As he sat on his bed thinking about some things Winry knocked on his door.

"Come in" when she entered the room she was wearing a pretty sundress that was yellow with purple flowers on it. Her hair was down and looking twice at her he felt his heart skip a beat as she walked closer and sat next to him on the bed.

"Hey Ed you birthday is coming up soon. Granny wants to know if you want to have a party?" Edward just sat there staring at the window he didn't know if he could take all his friends in one spot gawking at Winry all day like they usually did at school.

Many of his friends wanted to date her but he had made it quite clear that was not going to happen. He didn't even understand why it even bothered him. As he turned his head to look at her he figured it out quickly. Winry had grown into a beautiful girl and he didn't think any of his friends were good enough for her. She waited for his answer as she sat there staring at him "Uh…I'm not sure I want a party this year Win."

She gasped "WHAT! B-But your turning eighteen and that's a big deal Ed. I know in a few months when I turn eighteen I'm going to have a huge party to celebrate."

'_Oh great'_ he thought '_That will be the time my friends will pounce like wild cats on fresh meat' _He looked up and stared at her and she had such a hopeful look on her face about having a party he didn't want to disappoint her.

"A-Alright if you want to give me one." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head "Who am I to say no then."

She clasped her hands together in front of her "YAAAAY!" she said jumping up and hugging him which took him totally by surprise as his eyes widened and she giggled.

A soft smile curved the edge of his mouth as he placed his arms slightly around her waist. He had to admit it felt good to touch her. He had always tried to keep his distance but she broke the distance today. She realized she was holding on a little too long but the sheer feel of his arms around her made her feel tingly inside. After a moment she stepped back and then looked to the floor and straightened her dress "Uhhh alright then I'll make the arrangements." She slowly looked up into his eyes and that's when she saw him looking at her differently as he gave her a gentle smile "Thanks Win." She was caught off guard some as her insides turned completely into butterflies at the look he was giving her "Uh…..yeah y-you're welcome."

She then turned and to her surprise almost ran out of his room. She didn't stop running till she got into her room and shut the door leaning against it. _'Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY_ _GOD!'_ she thought to herself as she tried to catch her breath and her heart rate was pounding in her ears _'What the hell has gotten into me? Why can he make me feel this way with just a look? C-could it be true? Co-could I actually have feelings for him?' _It was then as she raised her hand to her chest she realized yes she had deep feelings for Edward but she couldn't let anyone else know especially him because he probably didn't feel the same.

Finally after all her preparation it was the day of Edward's party and she had invited everyone they knew. He wasn't really in the mood for a party today but he thought what the hell. As he exited his room Al walked past him "Happy birthday brother." Edward groaned at him "Thanks Al."

Al stopped Edward before he walked off "You know Winry has put a lot into this party so try to have a good time Ed." Knowing that Winry worked her ass off he smiled at Al and reassured him "I will Al." Al watched as Edward stuck his hands in his pants pockets and walked downstairs. _'I hope he figures this out soon'_ Al thought shrugging his shoulders and walking down stairs behind his brother.

The party was in full swing when Edward got downstairs and was greeted by everyone there was one girl who made herself known to him by walking up to him and flirting with him some. Her name was Rose and Edward had seen her around school some and he thought she was cute but he'd never talked to her.

Winry had noticed the attention she was paying to Edward and she found herself getting a slight bit jealous. She thought that was wrong because she had just started dating a boy named Brian. Brian was the jock type and also the jealous type. Edward didn't like him very much because he treated Winry like a possession instead of girlfriend. He really didn't know what she saw in the guy except maybe reputation status but then again he knew Winry wasn't like that. She wouldn't date a guy just to boost her reputation. They had met at a party of their friends during the summer and he just attached himself to her till she agreed to go out with him. Edward didn't like that either it seemed he had bullied her into dating him at least that's what he saw. But looking at her you would never think that until she tried to talk to someone other than him. That was when his pure obsession came out and granny had told Edward she was worried about Winry dating this guy because he was so possessive.

During the party Edward kept a close eye on Winry and Brian. Rose tried to hold his attention but she could tell his mind was on something else "Do you like her?" She asked Edward noticing him staring at Winry. His head shot to the side to look at her "WHAT! UH….NO she's like a sister to me and I'm worried about her and the guy she's dating."

Rose smiled realizing maybe she had read the signs wrong "Oh! Okay" she said smiling as she reached over and grabbed a cup of punch and handed it to Edward "Here let's enjoy a drink together then." Edward took the cup and slightly smiled taking his eyes off Winry and Brian for a few moments. As he and Rose chatted some small talk he was about to raise the cup to his lips when there was a crash. His head shot to the side to see one of the tables fall because Winry had been shoved into it. Edward's eyes narrowed as he turned to Rose "Excuse me" He said handing her the cup and taking off running over to where Winry was.

Al had already stepped in between Brian and Winry who was on the ground "I think you should leave now" Al said politely as Brian tried to push past him. Just then Edward stepped beside Al "You heard my brother you need to leave Brian" Edward nodded his head for Al to go help Winry up as he stepped forward into Brian's face. His eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth as he whispered in a low soft voice "If you don't leave now I'll be forced to kick your ass all over this place in front of all your friends. Oh and by the way don't ever come near Winry again or I'll make sure you get the ass kicking of your life."

Brian's temper got the better of him as he laughed and spouted "OH WELL WHAT THE HELL! HER LEGS ARE SO TIGHT TOGETHER I DON'T EVEN THINK ANYONE COULD PRY THEM-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before Edward's foot connected to his jaw and he went flying into the tree. Edward could hear Winry sobbing behind him as he slowly walked over and bent down grabbing the front of Brian's shirt and sticking his face into his and through gritted teeth he spat "You apologize to her."

Brian just grinned as Josh the kid Edward helped with reading walked over "Edward let it go man" Edward looked up at Josh then to Winry as Al helped her up. He wasn't about to let anyone push her to the ground and get away with it.

Brian lifted his face closer to Edward's and sarcastically said "What are you going to do Ed? You're not with her all the time." Edward took that as a threat against Winry as Josh just sighed at Brian's stupidity and he turned his head "You're an idiot Brain. I tried to help you." Just then Edward's right hand reared back as Al yelled "ED DOOON'T!" But as he let his arm fly he slowed it some as it connected with Brian's face and he heard a slight crack.

Brian hit the ground whining "You broke my nose!" He was a pretty boy so getting his nose broken was a complete shock to his looks. Edward stood up and kicked dirt on him "You're lucky I thought about breaking that filthy jaw of yours. Now GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Feeling all eyes on him Edward turned and told Josh to escort Brian off the property and then he walked over to Winry as she looked at him horrified and softly whispered "E-Edward."

He just walked past her slowly and into the house. Winry turned to Al and he smiled slightly "Edward would do anything to protect you if someone tried to hurt you Winry." She had never imagined his feelings ran that deep. She always thought she was being bothersome to him but today he had lost control of those feelings.

She turned to Al "Thanks I'm okay now." Then she looked at everyone at the party "Okay shows over go back to having a good time." Her friend walked up "Are you-"she was cut off by Winry's hand coming up as she slowly started to follow Edward into the house. She found him in the kitchen standing against the sink grasping it tightly like he wanted to rip it off the wall.

Walking slowly over to him she placed her hand on top of his "Edward" she said softly as he quickly turned and grabbed her forearms and pulled her close to him "I-I will never let anyone hurt you Win." She was shocked at first but then she saw he was really worried. He looked into her eyes and she saw the sincerity in his so she placed her hand on his chest and he inhaled deeply as his grasp on her forearms loosened. "I know Ed." His eyes closed as she began to run her hand down his chest to his mid-section. "Winrrry" he whispered as he turned his head slightly.

She knew this was her one chance to find out if he had the same feelings for her that she did for him. So taking the chance she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek turning his face back to hers leaning in she gently placed her lips on his. His heart began to race feeling her lips against his as he kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he slide his around her waist. Placing slight gentle kisses upon each other's lips they were oblivious to what was going on around them at that point. It wasn't until Edward broke the kiss "No this is not right Winry" he had to do it and it took everything he had.

She stared into his eyes for a moment "You have feelings for me Edward I know you do."

Dropping his hands from her waist he stepped back out of her grasp "My feelings are irrelevant Winry. We can't do this. It's just not right."

She stood there for a moment then went to walk forward but he stepped back "Answer me Edward! Do you have feelings for me?"

He was getting frustrated so he just blurted it out "YES! I DO!" Her eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat then his eyes softened "But we live under the same roof and we…..we just can't do this." It was then he turned and walked out the back door leaving her standing there to process what he'd just said about the whole awkward situation.

Just then Al entered the kitchen and he saw Winry just standing there staring at the back door "Winry where's brother?" She turned her head and he saw the tears in her eyes and he knew Edward had walked away from her again. He had gotten really good at doing that if he didn't want to deal with things. Walking off solved everything he had told Al once. He told him you don't have to deal with the problem if you just turn and leave. _'Ed you idiot' _Al thought as he walked over to Winry and put his hand on her shoulder "He'll be back."

Ed walked for about five minutes then stopped finding himself at a grove with some trees. He walked over and sat beneath one as he put his finger to his lower lip and ran it across it. He couldn't believe Winry had kissed him let alone him kissing her back. What would Pinako do if she found out he had those kinds of feelings for her granddaughter? He knew this could never happen again especially while they lived under the same roof together. He had to respect Pinako and her house. Dropping his head into his hands _'What the hell am I supposed to do?' _ he thought as he heard a branch crack in back of him and he turned his head quickly to see Rose standing there "I'm sorry but I saw you leave and I followed you to make sure you were alright." she said walking closer as she smiled slightly. Edward sighed slightly shaking his head slowly "I'm fine" he said softly.

Rose noticed he seemed a little down so she sat down next to him "You don't seem fine you seem down." Turning his head to look out over the meadow "No just thinking."

She smiled softly as she stared at him "You knooow… I have always liked you Edward."

He slowly turned his head to face her and a smile curved the edge of his mouth "Reaally" she chuckled some "Yeah." It was a bold move on her part as she started moving her face closer to his but at the last minute he pulled his back slowly "I-I'm sorry I just can't do this right now. I mean it's not that I don't like you its just complicated right now."

She sat there staring at him and she knew something was bothering him so she just graciously smiled "Oh okay." She went to stand up "I'll just leave you-"he then cut her off "Uh no please stay. I'd like to talk to you more." Edward figured since he couldn't have a relationship with Winry that didn't mean he couldn't see someone else.

Rose seemed like a nice girl so he decided to get to know her a little better. Talking to her was harmless enough he thought as they sat there and chatted for about thirty minutes then he smiled at her "Well maybe we should get back. I mean Winry did put a lot into this party." He stood up and held his hand out and Rose took it as he pulled her up and they began to walk back to the house.

Al was waiting for him when he entered the yard and he looked at Rose then back to Edward "Uh brother I need to talk to you." He didn't mean right this minute but he wanted to tell Edward that Winry had went to her room and she hadn't come back out yet.

Edward turned to Rose and smiled slightly "Excuse me for a moment while I talk to Al." She nodded and turned and walked to the table where the punch bowl was. Edward looked at Al "Alright Al spill it can't you see I have a girl waiting to talk to me."

Al got a slight bit annoyed with Edward as a pissed off look crossed his face and about that time Edward looked around "Hey Al where's Winry?" Al leaned closer to him with that pissed off look still as Edward's eyes widened as he spoke "You're a jerk brother! You walked off again didn't you? You left her standing there by herself. How could you do something like that Ed?"

Edward turned his head slightly and whispered back "She kissed me Al what was I supposed to do? That sort of stuff can't happen." He finished and looked at Rose and gave her a smile that everything was alright but it wasn't.

Al continued his whispering "I don't know what happen between you but Winry went to her room and hasn't come back." Edward's smile disappeared as he slowly turned his face to stare at Al "What?"

Al took a breath and moved back some "She went to her room and she was crying Edward." Edward's heart sank he hadn't meant to make her cry. It was just too much for him to handle at the moment so he left to go think.

He sighed loudly as he placed his hands in his pockets "Tell Rose I have something I have to take care of and I'll talk to her later."

Al watched him start to walk into the house "Brother what are you going to do?"

He replied softly "I'm going to fix this Al." Al didn't know if it was such a great idea for Edward to talk to her but he knew they needed to iron out what had happened between them and come to some kind of agreement between them. He knew it was ripping Winry's heart out to see Edward with other girls even though she never showed it he could tell. He also knew Edward hated to see her with other guys although his stubborn brother would never admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

Things Left Unsaid Chap. 4

As Edward got to the top of the stairs he could hear her sniffling and walking to her door he stood outside for a moment trying to figure out what to say to her. He hated to hear her cry it tore at his heart like nothing else in the world and to know he caused those tears even hurt more.

As he raised his hand he knocked softly "W-Winry it's me can I come in?" He then heard her sniffling stop but she didn't answer "L-Look Winry I know you're in there" he said softly again.

Just then he heard the door unlock and it opened slightly and she turned and walked back to her bed and sat down. He slowly walked in expecting anytime to be clobbered by something she could reach and throw at him but she sat there like a statue on the bed. He looked around and fidgeted with his hands in his pockets for a moment then sighed heavily as he took his hands out and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I-I'm sorry Winry I didn't mean to hurt you." He turned his head and looked at her sitting there grasping a pillow to her chest.

Looking at her eyes all swollen and red he felt like an asshole for being the reason for them being that way. She sat forward and leaned into his face "Then why Ed? Why can't what we feel for each other happen?" Scanning her face with his eyes he then turned his head "It just can't"

He said sternly as he felt every inch of his body wanting to reach out for her. Feeling her emotions getting the better of her she threw the pillow aside and reached up and pulled his face back to face hers "You're telling me you would rather let this pass then give us a chance?" How could he make her understand it wasn't that he didn't want to it was because they were in the same house, her grandmother's house at that.

Staring into her eyes he licked his lips then softly said "I'm telling you as long as we live under the same roof we can't be together."

She let her hand drop realizing he did have a point as she sat back and sighed "So you're saying if we didn't live under the same roof this might result into something."

He placed his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands. He wasn't ready for this, not a serious relationship and he knew with her he didn't want to screw it up "I'm saying I have feelings for you Winry and I have a respect for your grandmother for raising us all these years. But I'm not going to disrespect her by having an affair with her granddaughter under her roof." He the lifted his head to look into her eyes "If I ever had anything with you I would want it to be real and not just a fling. That is how much I care about you."

Winry inhaled slowly she couldn't believe he had just admitted that to her. He cared deeply for her and he wanted it to be something real between them. She sighed slightly and then softly smiled "I understand now Edward."

His eyes had relief in them as he looked back at her "You do?"

She nodded slowly "Yes" He exhaled softly as he turned to her and took her hands in his "I will always be here for you. I will always protect you." He looked directly into her eyes "And I will always be waiting for that chance to come when I can be with you but right now-"

His gaze lowered and then she knew as she finished his sentence "It can't be right now." She then leaned in and kissed his cheek as his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

Leaning back she then reached her hand up and wiped her tears "Alright then Edward what are we to do now."

Edward shrugged as he reached up and scratched the back of his head giving her a cheesy smile "I have no idea, maybe just go on the way we have and see other people."

Nodding slowly she softly replied "Yeah I guess." Then she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek "But there is one thing Edward" He looked at her with a look of curiosity "And what's that Winry?" She smiled as she leaned in slowly and before she gently kissed his lips she whispered "I will save myself for you and only you for when that times comes."

He couldn't believe she had just said that and as she started to press her lips to his closing his eyes he whispered "I will too" and she softly smiled into the kiss.

Leaning back slowly their lips sort of stuck to each other's as he moved his head slowly and grinned "Well maybe we should get back to this party you put together for me so no one thinks were up here doing something were not supposed to."

She chuckled some "Don't worry Ed everyone thinks were more like brother and sister." He stood up and sarcastically said "Yeah and that doesn't make this feel less creepy."

"Well I'll be damned" Pinako said standing outside Winry's bedroom door. She had known for a long time that something had been making itself known between Winry and Edward and the older they got the more it showed itself in arguing and lots of frustration between them. She admired Edward for his respect for her and her house but she knew if they really felt that way about each other this was going to be the tests of all tests to try to push those feelings down and she only saw it ending in disaster.

The next few months Pinako and Al noticed things had gotten awkward between Edward and Winry. It was sort of funny but then again sad at the same time. For example while they were sitting and watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn they both reached for a handful and their hands touched. Both immediately looked at each other, then their hands then back to each other before they both said "Sorry" and pulled their hands out.

Al just chuckled but Pinako could tell it was taking a toll on Edward the day of Winry sixteenth birthday party. She had been in the bathroom and slightly opened the door when Winry exited her room dressed in a lavender short mini sundress that hugged every lovely curve on her body, her hair was curled and done up in a ponytail with strands hanging on each side of her face. Pinako watched as Edward came out of his room and stopped dead in his tracks as his lower jaw feel to the ground "Y-You're not wearing that are you?" He asked as Winry smiled "Uh yeah. Why is something wrong with it?"

Edward's eyes went to the wall next to her "Uh….no" Then he walked a few steps closer "Y-you look very beautiful Winry." She smiled excitedly and kissed his cheek "Thank You Edward" then she turned and walked off leaving him standing in the hallway. He stood there a moment and Pianko could tell he wasn't very happy about not being able to show his true feelings so she opened the door and cleared her throat making Edward quickly turn his head to look at her "Oh Granny I didn't know you were up here."

Walking over she stood in front of him as he looked down at her "How long are you two going to stay so miserable?"

Stunned Edward just asked "What do you mean?" She scrunched her face at him "You know Ed I may be old but I'm not stupid. I know you have feelings for my granddaughter and she has feelings for you. I think you feel you need to respect my house and me and I'm grateful for that. But how long do you seriously think you two can hold out."

Edward stood there stunned for a moment then he looked her in the eyes "I don't know but I won't do anything as long as were in the same house under your roof."

Pinako waved her hand in his face as she walked away "Awaaahhh you need to figure it out Ed or your both going to go crazy and it's not fair to the ones both of you are dating now."

Left standing there Edward knew she was right he had been dating Rose for about four months now and all he could think about was Winry when he was with her. Winry had been dating a guy named Charlie he was a nice guy, sort of reminded Edward of Al in his personality. He was a very laid back guy but every time Winry kissed him she pictured herself kissing Edward and she knew that wasn't right.

EDWARD'S POV

I was getting ready for the party I really didn't want to attend, not because I didn't want to celebrate Winry's birthday but because I didn't want to have to watch her with Charlie. I mean Charlie is a nice guy and all but I wish it was me who was able to hold her hand or kiss her gently on the lips for her sweet sixteen. I know it's wrong I have a girlfriend but I can't help the feelings I have for Winry. As I got ready and walked out of my room there she was standing in the hallway and my heart immediately skipped several beats at the sight of her in that lavender dress that hugged every inch of her body like a glove. I wanted to walk over and just ravish her lips but I knew I couldn't. So I stood there like an idiot gawking at her like some teenage boy in heat. My god the feeling I felt was almost too overwhelming for me to control.

WINRY'S POV

I decided on the lavender dress I had bought I thought it would drive Edward crazy and I know that's not right. I mean we had agreed not to pursue any kind of relationship while we both lived under the same roof. But that didn't mean I couldn't show him what he was missing. But as soon as I saw him in the hallway I knew it wasn't fair to him. He had such a look on his face and it made me feel like I had betrayed that agreement but then he said I looked beautiful and I thought everything was alright. I kissed his cheek but I had wanted to kiss his lips but I knew if I did he would have probably moved his face. I just wish we could figure out a way to be together because I don't know how much more I can handle. I have secretly watched him at times while he worked out or did chores and all I can think about is his hands on me. Is it wrong to love someone so much and not be able to be with them? Having to put up on a different face when you're with people to hide the true feelings you have for someone. Isn't that wrong also? I know my feelings for him cloud my judgment sometimes and I know his also do too. There have been many times people have questioned me and him about our secret gawking at each other but we always come up with some stupid excuse.

Edward gathered all he had left to his self-respect after talking to granny Pianko and made his way out to the yard where he was met by Rose with a kiss on the cheek "Hello my daring how are you?" Edward smiled softly at her not letting on that he was actually freaking inside right now from his conversation with Pinako "I'm fine Rose." He looked at her dress "Y-You look very cute in that." He noticed he didn't say beautiful or lovely because the only one he thought who looked that way today was Winry. He felt really bad for just saying cute but Rose smiled "You really think so I was looking for cute today because today is Winry's day to shine." Edward smiled a half-cocked smile at her "Yeeeah your right." Feeling Rose's hand slip into his he looked over at Winry through his bangs at that point he caught her staring at him and he quickly turned his head towards Rose. He had been dating Rose for about four months now and she seemed to not care about when she caught him staring at Winry. Rose on the other hand thought he could stare all he wanted as long as he was with her she didn't care. Edward was a very handsome boy and he was her first real boyfriend. She liked the idea of having such a hot boyfriend and she really didn't care if his eyes wondered some. She wasn't jealous of Winry because she had Edward right now and that was all that mattered to her. Edward sort of figured that's why she hung onto him was for status in her reputation and he was getting a little tired of being the flashy boyfriend with all the popular friends. He knew Rose liked it when they attended theses parties because she got to hob nob with the cool kids he hung around with. Edward felt like his life was slowly going to hell and he tried to figure out a way he could make a living to support someone if he were to get serious about them.

Pinako was sitting in the kitchen when there was a knock at the back door so she got up and answered it. There she looked up and saw a face she hadn't seen in many years "Hohenheim what are you doing here?" He slightly looked down at her and he knew the surprise on her face. He had been gone for almost fifteen years, out of his son's lives and now he had returned. He was an old friend of hers and she never understood why he left but she knew he loved Trisha very deeply and his boys. Her main concern though was how the boys were going to take him being here. Hohenheim just smiled slightly "Hello Pinako" He said staring at the party guests and then he remembered it was Winry's birthday "I guess I picked a bad day to come back. Today is your granddaughter's sixteenth birthday right?" Pinako walked over and looked out the door at the party guests and she spotted Edward staring at them as she reached out her hand and pulled him into the house "Just what the hell are you doing back here Hohenheim? You know Ed's going to blow a gasket when he sees you right?" Hohenheim just smiled slightly and adjusted his coat "I know he is but I'm back now and he's going to have to deal with it." Pinako's jaw dropped "W-Whaaaat? You pick now of all times to come home?" She turned and looked back out the door to see Edward walking towards the house as she turned back to face him "You're an Idiot!" Just then the back door opened and father and son stared at each other. Well Edward more glared at his father as he softly said "I thought that was you." Hohenheim walked closer to his son "Hello Edward I see you've gr-"Edward cut him off in mid-sentence "JUST WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK BACK IN HERE LIKE EVERYTHINGS FINE!" Pinako thanked god for the music outside being loud as she stepped forward "Now Ed I know you're mad but can this wait till after the party?" Edward turned to Pinako and swallowed hard "Your right granny I'm not going to ruin Winry's party by yelling and beating the crap out of him." Edward turned to walk away but Hohenheim stopped him by slightly grabbing his wrist "You and Al are my sons and I am back. We will discuss this after the party ends. You are not eighteen yet Edward so you are still a minor and you and your brother will do as I say." He said sternly as Edward jerked his arm from his hand and glared at him. At that moment all Edward wanted to do was punch him in the face and scream _'The hell with you!'_ But he swallowed his hatred at that moment so he wouldn't ruin Winry's day. Turning around he felt like everything in his life had just changed and it was all because of that bastard just as it had done when he left them so long ago.

Walkig back outside the sheer emotions that were running through his body at this moment was enough to stop him from smiling. But when he looked over at Winry she flashed him one of her bright smiles and it seemed that all the emotion he was feeling at that point just melted away as he smiled slightly back at her. Rose was trying to talk to him when he turned to her "I'm sorry Rose I'm not much for small talk right now." He then looked over to everyone in a circle chatting and pointed to them "Why don't you go mingle for a while." She stared at him for a moment then smiled and excused herself. Feeling he needed to be alone he walked down by the creek that ran through the Rockbell property on the way he picked a piece of barley and stuck it in his mouth as he chewed on it. Reaching a tree that sat along the bank he sat down under it. He had a small book stuck in his back pocket that he pulled out and began to read. His long braid draped over his right shoulder he sat chewing in the barley when he heard a noise to the right of him and looked up. Winry was standing about three feet away as she smiled "I thought I saw you leave Ed. What are you doing down here? Didn't you want to stay at the party?" Reaching up he took the barley out of his mouth and slightly smiled "I had to get away for a few minutes." She started to walk forward and them she leaned against the tree "It's not like you Ed to wonder off on such an important day." He shook his head slightly "I know and I'm sorry but when I went in the house I found-"He stopped for a moment then exhaled heavily "My father is back Winry." Winry's eyes widened as she turned to face him "He's here? NOW!" She positioned herself and sat down next to him "Ed what are you going to do?" Looking into her eyes all he could say was "Nothing. There's nothing I can do at this point. He is our father and I'm not an adult yet." He got a little angry at that point "What I'd like to do is beat him senseless." She reached her hand over and put it on his shoulder and he inhaled deeply at her touch "Oh Ed I'm sorry are you going to be alright?" Reaching his hand up he placed it atop hers "Yeah I'll be fine I just needed some space to think." Realizing maybe she interrupted him she pulled her hand back "Oh I'm sorry I interrupted you." He instinctively reached out and grabbed her hand and held it "NO! You didn't interrupt me Winry. Thanks for coming to check on me." She blushed slightly as he held onto her hand "You're welcome Ed. You do know I worry about you." He smiled slightly and softly replied "Yeah I know." It was then she sat back on her feet "Would you like me to stay for a few minutes with you?" Not letting her hand go he turned his head slightly "Yeah that would be great." Another set of footsteps caught their attention as Al walked up "Brother what are you two doing?" He looked at Winry "Your boyfriend is looking for you Winry." Seeing the perplexed look on Edwards face he softly said "And Rose is looking for you brother." At this point he knew Rose would be just fine without him if she was chatting up everybody "Tell her I wanted to be alone for a while." He then turned to Winry "Maybe you should get back. I wouldn't want Charlie to worry about you." He let go of her hand slowly as she nodded "Mmm hmm" And then she stood up and looked at Al "Don't let him stay here to long Al I want to see both of you back at the party soon okay?" Al nodded and smiled "Sure Winry." As Winry walked off Al turned to Ed "Alright Ed what's got you so worked up. I saw the way you came out of the house. You were pissed as hell." Edward gave Al a strained look "Well little brother guess who's back?" Al thought for a moment then sat down slowly "Noooo waaay. It can't be him." Edward closed his book and sighed heavily "Yep it's him the bastard that walked out on us and our mother." Feeling so many feelings Al began to ramble "W-Where's he been? Why didn't he come back sooner? Does he know moms dead? Brother I-I really don't know how to feel about this. I mean I relieved he came back but I'm also pissed off he didn't come back after mom died or even to her funeral." Edward shook his head knowing that I was AL that was affected the most when their father left. Edward just shoved those feelings down and it manifested itself into something he just pushed deep down. Sometimes he thought their father didn't want them and he left because he didn't want to be around them anymore. For the longest time Ed thought it was something he did to make their father leave. He turned to Al as he pushed himself up off the ground to stand "Those are good questions Al and maybe he can answer them for you. But right now I really don't give a shit why he's back." As Al also stood up he was conflicted with questions that plagued his mind and wanting to give their father a chance to explain himself. He was torn at wanting to know the truth and not wanting to hear the answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Things Left Unsaid chap. 5

As Al watched Edward walk away he knew this wasn't going to be easy for him but Al wanted answers and he was going to get them from their father. Even though he knew Edward would probably never forgive him he thought that their father deserved to explain himself. Sighing heavily he started to follow Edward back to the house where the party was wrapping up and guests were leaving. Rose spotted him and ran over "Edward some people have invited us to join them at a club in town." Edward sighed "I can't go but why don't you. I have some business to take care of here."

She sighed disappointed but then looked back up at him. This was something she didn't want to miss a chance to hang out with the cool kids "Alright then I'll go." She said happily not really feeling any disappointment that he wouldn't be with her.

He just shrugged "Yeah I figured you would." Then he turned and walked away from her only thinking of the situation he was going to have to face in the house. '_I have to hold it together for everyone's sake because I'm afraid if I start beating the hell out of him I won't be able to stop' _He thought as he let the screen door slam then walked to the couch and slammed down on it bringing his hand to his face and giving a very _'I don't want to be here'_ look to Pinako.

Al followed with a long look on his face _'What does he want after all this time?' _ Al thought as he sat quietly next to Edward on the couch.

Just then Hohenheim entered the living room and Al stared at him as Edward just glared. He smiled some seeing his youngest son "Hello Alphonse." Al just lowered his gaze "Hello" he said softly as Edward got impatient with the chit chat.

"Alright just tell me what the hell you're doing back here now of all times." Al sort of jumped at Edward's bluntness but he too also wanted to know as he looked up "Yeah dad why now of all times?"

Hohenheim walked further into the living room and sat in the chair across from them as he clasped his hands together in front of him "You are my sons and I want to be with you now."

That was it for Ed as he stood up quickly "Why now of all times what about when we were younger. DIDN'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT US THEN?" Edward then leaned closer to him "And what about mom? She died and you didn't even bother to come back then. So what the hell do you want NOW!"

Hohenheim stood up and faced Edward, he was inches taller than Edward but that still didn't intimidate Ed "Well Edward if you must know I had some serious things I was doing for the military. And as for when your mother died I wasn't even in the country at the time and didn't find out till months later." Al inhaled quickly "W-What? Where were you then?" He turned to Al "I can't say because it was a secret but I have now resigned from the military and I want to be with you boys."

Edward wasn't buying it "That's bullshit and you know it." Hohenheim looked at Pinako and she nodded "I have been sending Pinako money all this time to take care of you boys till I could get here." The look on Edward's face at that point was that of stunned as he turned to Pinako and said softly "Is this true granny."

She reluctantly responded "Yes Ed it is." It made no difference to Edward at that point "SO WHAT! WE NEEDED A FATHER NOT MONEY!" Pinako walked closer to the now stressed boy "Ed you have to understand I couldn't tell you anything." He turned to her and smiled slightly "It's not your fault granny it's his."

It was then Hohenheim told him something else that was going to happen "I will be moving back into the old house and you boys will be coming with me." He gave Edward a fatherly glare "You are not old enough to be considered an adult and I am now taking that responsibility off of Pinako."

Edward had had enough _'How dare he even think he could walk back in and be a father after all this time' _He thought as he glared at his father "I don't think so Hohenheim and I'm not going!" It was then he turned and stormed out as Al just sat there with all this swimming through his brain. Von went to go after Edward but Al stood up "NO! Let him go he needs to cool off some." He stepped forward towards their father "He'll be back after a while just let him be for now. You can't talk to him when he gets this way." Hohenheim smiled at his younger son who seemed to be more reasonable than his older brother _'He's just like Trisha' _he thought staring at Alphonse.

"I see you're the reasonable one huh Al?" Von asked softly as Al looked up at him "Not really it's just brother usually blows his stack before I even get a chance too."

Von looked out the window at Edward storming down the road _'And he's just like I was at his age' _He chuckled to himself which caught Al off guard "What's so funny?"

Von turned and smiled "Your brother reminds me of myself at that age." Al relaxed some after that and then sat back down questioning their father "So you used to blow your stack like that too?"

Von smiled slightly "Yes I did and it seems your brother inherited it from me." Al always wondered what their father was like as a child. He was so young when he left Al barely remembered him.

Winry was looking out her bedroom window when she saw Ed walking across the front lawn and down the road. Jumping up she grabbed her sweater and ran out the door and down the stairs. As she ran through the living room she yelled "I'LL GO FIND HIM!"

Pinako just smiled slightly knowing if anyone could find Ed it was Winry. As she ran across the lawn and down the street she searched everywhere but there was no sign of Ed. Entering town she looked at all the normal places but still no Ed. She was about to give up when she ran around the corner and smacked right into Brian.

Brian grabbed her tightly "Well….Well if it isn't miss tight ass. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Winry struggled against his grasp "Let me gooooo Brian." He smiled a cocky smile and looked around some "Hey where is Ed? I still owe him for breaking my nose." He then looked at her dress and grabbed it ripping it some "Or maybe we could just take it out in trade?" Winry's eyes widened and she felt as though she was in a bad situation until a familiar voice sounded out in the dark

"I wouldn't lay a finger on her if you know what's good for you Brian." Brian's head shot up looking for Ed.

"Heeey Elric where the hell are you?" Just then a hand came out of the darkness and grabbed him around the neck as Ed emerged from the shadows.

"I'm telling you, you really don't want to fuck with me right now Brian" Brian's eyes widened at the stone cold stare on Edward's face.

Edward looked at Winry "What the hell are you doing out at this time of night by yourself?" He asked as he threw Brian against the wall and he slide down it.

"I-I was looking for you Ed." Edward sighed heavily "It's not safe for you to be out this late. I'll walk you home."

Just then Brian smiled a cocky smile and yelled "HEY ELRIC THERE WILL COME A DAY WHEN YOU'RE NOT AROUND TO PROTECT HER!" Throwing a back kick Edward's foot caught him in the face as Edward turned to face him "If you ever touch her I will kill you." Brian then grabbed his face and swore to himself one day he would make this asshole pay for what he did to him.

Edward grabbed Winry's arm and pulled her down the street almost dragging her. As she stumbled behind him to keep up she finally yelled at him "EDWAAARD WOULD YOU STOP!"

He turned quickly pinning her to the wall behind her as his face was inches from hers and he smirked some as he said softly "What's the matter Winry can't keep up?"

She was a little thrown off by his attitude as she breathed in deeply because his face was so close. Then she began to stumble over her words because with him being that close she couldn't think clearly "W-Well...Uh…Ed…I..Uh." He moved his face within mere millimeters to hers "You what Win?" He asked in a very soft sultry voice but before she could answer he pressed his lips to hers and she lost a concentration of what she was going to say as she melted into his form.

As his kiss intensified she pulled her face back some "Edward what are you doing?" He stopped and looked at her and seeing the confusion in her eyes he leaned his head back and sighed "Well I was kissing you till you moved your face." He dropped his hands and stepped back "I'm sorry I just wanted to do it."

She straightened her dress and then looked at him "Well it's a little odd to have you do that seeing how you said you didn't want to start a relationship with me."

His gaze went to the ground as he shoved his hands in his pockets "I know but I couldn't help myself and I'm sorry. It's not fair to you but right now my emotions are all over the place and I needed something to ground me."

She blushed and then chuckled "Are you saying that kissing me grounds you Edward?"

He looked up at her and smiled slightly "Well it's not something I would do all the time so yeah kissing you did ground me."

Shaking her head she walked closer to him "Well then I'm glad I could help. Now can we get the hell out of this part of town? I don't even know how I ended up here."

Edward took his hands out of his pockets and raised them to the back of his head interlocking his fingers as he turned and started to walk "If I remember correctly you were chasing after me."

Winry huffed as she started to follow him "I was not chasing after you I was looking for you."

Edward smiled feeling a little flirty at the time just replied "Yeah, yeah you were chasing me." She smacked his arm as they walked "Edward that's not funny."

He stopped and looked at her being serious now "Why did you come looking for me?" She looked down and started to fidget with her fingers "I don't know I saw you leave and I just thought-"

He cut her off "You just thought you'd go running out of the house" gesturing to the lavender dress she had on form the party "dressed like that in the middle of the night to find me."

Taking a deep breath she knew he had her "Alright I wanted to find you." He knew it she could never let him leave the way he did without finding him to find out if he was alright. He put his arms to his side and smiled softly again as he said "You idiot you never seem to think of yourself or rationally when it comes to me Winry. You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt coming out like this especially in this part of town."

As they walked around town while Edward cooled off some she realized it had been years since they had spent this much time together alone. Winry knew Edward had been teasing her some before but he was a flirt when it came to the girls. But with her it was different his words seem to have meaning behind them unlike his other flirtatious words to other girls.

He finally stopped and sat on a bench in the park as Winry sat next to him. He didn't say anything until she finally spoke up as she put her sweater on because it was getting cold and late. Edward noticed her shivering some as he moved over closer on the bench and placed his arm around her.

"Your cold we should be getting back." Teeth chattering some Winry looked at him "N-Not until you're ready to go."

Shaking his head he chuckled some "You would catch pneumonia just sitting here if I wasn't ready wouldn't you?"

She shook her head yes as he pulled her closer then leaned forward and removed his jacket and put it around her "Here" he then stood up and held his hand out "Come on let's get you home. I think I can deal with it now." She smiled slightly and took his hand as he helped her up and they made the long walk back to the Rockbell house.

When they got back to the house Pianko informed Ed that his father had went to their old house and Al had went with him. Edward sighed but he knew his brother had missed their father and that Al had questions he wanted answered.

"Granny can I stay here tonight? I don't think I'm quite ready for that house just yet." Edward didn't want to remember the day they came home and found their mother on the floor. That house held hurtful memories for him and he couldn't believe Hohenheim wanted them to move back into it.

Pinako just smiled slightly "Of course Ed you can stay as long as you want. I know that house hold's bad memories for you. But your father is going to want you to move back in there soon." Winry had went up to change as Edward walked over and sat on the couch "I know granny."

Winry sat in bed that night thinking about Ed kissing her earlier and telling her she grounded him. She wondered what he had meant by that but she just let it go as thoughts of school starting in a few days clouded her head. This year Edward would be a senior and she would be a sophomore she wanted so much to get her high school years over with so she could concentrate on making automail more. Her studies had taken up most of her time and she really wanted to get back in and get her hands dirty making automail and designing it. That's why she was taking metal shop this year she wanted to hone her machining skills.

Edward laid in bed thinking about when he kissed Winry earlier he didn't know why he did it. Yes he did it was because he knew he could and they were in a scary part of town and it was the perfect time to steal a kiss. He had found himself thinking about her more often now but now that his father was back it changed everything. Moving out of Pinako's house would break their agreement and he was hoping he could hold her off till her they were out of school at least before starting a relationship with her. Now the floor was wide open for anything to happen but he had to keep his head about this because he didn't want to screw it up. Maybe he should just talk to her about it and they could figure it out together.

Hohenheim came to fetch Edward the next day and Edward gave him all sorts of trouble but ended up going with his father as Granny stood at the door puffing her pipe "It's going to be quiet around her without those boys."

Winry smiled "I'm sure they'll be back for visits Granny. Especially now that Ed's not living here." Pianko knew what Winry was thinking and she turned to her "Don't get your hopes up Winry Ed cares to much for you to rush into anything right now and besides he's still dating that Rose girl." Winry had forgotten about that as her face saddened "Oh Y-Yeah."

Edward had already planned on breaking it off with Rose before school started he just had to pick the right time. He wanted his last years of school to be free of girls so he could concentrate on just one and they could build their friendship into something beautiful. He knew after he kissed her the other night that she was the girl for him. No one he had ever kissed made him feel the way she did. Even when they were younger she was always there for him and him for her no matter what. Over the years their friendship had become something he couldn't live without.

After he moved back into the house with Al ad his father he found himself feeling a little lonely without Winry rushing in to sleep with him on a stormy night like tonight. His eyes widened as he sat up in bed and he knew she would be scared so he got up and got dressed.

Al sat up in bed "Where are you going Ed?" he opened the window looking back at Al "You know how much Winry hates storms so I'll be back before morning." Al smiled slightly knowing his brother was going to keep her company. He knew how much Ed cared for Winry so he laid back down and told Ed "Be sure to be back before dad wakes up." Ed went out the window mumbling something about not giving a shit what his father thought.

Edward ran all the way to Pinako's knowing Winry was probably scared out of her mind as the thunder and lightning flashed and growled through the sky. It was damp and his stumps were aching but he didn't care. As he reached the yard he stopped and threw a pebble at her window but nothing so he threw another and her light came on. She opened the window to see one drenched Elric standing in her yard as she whispered downward "Ed what are you doing here?"

He smiled a cheesy grin "I know how much you hate storms so I came to keep you company." She smiled brightly because to tell the truth the thunder was driving her crazy and she thought one more clack of it and she'd lose her mind. She waved him to the front door and then ran down stairs and flung it open "I'm so glad you're here I was going nuts." He walked in and she smiled "Why Ed you look like a drowned rat." Scratching his head he smiled "Yeah I guess I did get a little wet coming here."

She took his hand pulling him to the kitchen and without even thinking she grabbed a towel and threw it at him "Here take you shirt off and I'll make some hot tea." He smiled catching the towel and reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. He began drying himself when Winry turned around and her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. His abs so firm and his arms were just the right muscularity. She had seen him before with his shirt off but that had been a while back when she did maintenance to his automail.

He looked at her staring at him and smiled "Is something wrong Winry?" She shook her head from the hard stare she had going on "Uuhhhh no." as she handed him the cup of tea. Ed reached out for the tea and then sat the cup on the table.

Then dropping the towel he walked over to her and took her hand "Is it the storm that has you so jumpy?" How could she tell him it was because of him that she was so jumpy. He smiled at her and softly said as he walked ever so close to her making her back up against the counter "Winry are you okay?"

She blinked her eyes repeatedly as she stared at his chest them she looked up and smiled "Yeah Ed it's a really bad storm tonight and I am kind of jumpy." It was then he pulled her into a hug and her face touched the coolness of his bare skin. As she leaned against him she bit her lower lip but then he moved her back and looked at her. She thought he was going to kiss her again but he looked around the room "Hey WInry did I leave a pair of pants here?"

She shook her head caught off guard by the question "Uh what?" He repeated the question as she looked around too "I think Granny said you did. Why?"

Looking down at his pants he smiled "Because mine are soaked." She then lowered her gaze to his soaked pants "Uh….Oooh. Here let me look upstairs." It was then he smiled as he turned and grabbed the towel "Why don't we both go look. Then we can stay together so you won't be so jumpy."

After they got upstairs Edward found he had left a few clothes there which included a pair of pajama bottoms. So he went in and changed coming back out he sat on Winry's bed as she hugged a pillow tightly. A huge crack of thunder roared and she jumped grabbing Edward around the neck nearly squeezing the life out of him "Uhhhh Winry" he wheezed out as she stared wide eyed around the room "Yeeeeah." He reached up and pried her arms from his neck "I can't breathe." She noticed her wrestling death grip and loosened it "I'm sorry Ed I just don't like thunder."

He crawled up the bed sitting against the wall and smiled as he patted the space beside him "I know."

She crawled up next to him as he covered her up and she laid against him. She felt safer with him near as she turned her head back to look at him "Thanks Ed. I hope you don't get in trouble for coming over."

Edward waved his hand "Nah I'll be back before the old man wakes up but if not I'll explain it to him." He sat there as she fell asleep then he leaned his head back against the wall and fell asleep. It seemed Winry slept all night with Ed there by her side. If it wasn't for him she would have gotten no sleep and been a complete basket case the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright this is where it gets real people. Just a fair WARNING there is a brutal scene in this chapter I tried not to make it that brutal but if you don't want to read I understand. It is a very violent crime and I don't know if most of you want to read through it. To let you know now I have been a victim of this crime and I write about it to express my feelings that help me deal with it so I can get them out. It's not meant to upset anyone (Although having this happen to Winry is very upsetting but it lays the plot for the rest of the story)

Things Left Unsaid Chap.6

Waking the next morning Ed opened his eyes to the sun shining through Winry's window. He turned his head to see her fast asleep as he stretched. Sleeping with his back up against the wall wasn't the smartest move but he started moving it around. Winry stirred some as she looked up at him "Is you're back hurting?"

He smiled slightly "Nah nothing I can't work out later." She sat up quickly "Here let me rub it for you then." She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage his back as he moved his head back and forth. As she started going lower he sort of froze some because her hands actually felt good on his skin and he started thinking about other things. He quickly leaned forward "Uhhh Winry that's good."

She laughed some "Nonsense Ed let me help you."

He stood up quickly "No…No it's okay. I just need to get dressed and get back to the house before my dad gets up." He began searching for his clothes at that point which he found and dressed quickly.

Winry sat there after Ed left and smiled to herself '_He came all the way over here in the rain to make sure I was alright' _she thought to herself as she grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly falling on her back she kicked her legs in the air "Wooo Hooo" She felt so good she didn't think anything could bring her down of the high she was on right now.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

School had started and it was crazy Winry had a few classes with Ed but other than that she concentrated on her new class Metal shop. She couldn't wait to get started on some projects.

Ed had broken up with Rose and he was now concentrating more on his three year plan. Like getting a job, where he and Winry's relationship would go, and getting away from his father.

It was in math class he met a new friend, her name was Lumi Walker. She was a bright girl who had her future all planned out. Her long plum colored hair sort of threw Ed off when he first met her but after he talked to her he found she was really cool. She planned on joining the military right out of high school. Then climbing the ranks quickly. She was sort of a tomboy type and she liked hanging out with Ed because he didn't hit on her like all the other boys in school. She found he only had eyes for one girl and that was Winry.

When Winry first met Lumi she thought she was trying to hit on Ed but she found out by talking to her that she just considered Ed a friend. She said she would never hit on another girls man and Winry blushed "Uuuh what are you talking about."

Lumi rolled her eyes "Oooh cooome on. It' only obvious you two like each other. I don't understand why you're not together."

Winry bit her lower lip "Well Ed wanted to wait till after we finished high school and he could figure out a way to support us."

Lumi smiled at that as she thought for a moment "Really well maybe I could help him out with that. He knows how to do alchemy and the military is always looking for good alchemists."

Winry didn't know if she liked the idea of Edward joining the military but she really had no say in the matter it was up to Edward. During the next few months Lumi had been talking to Edward and the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of joining. He thought he could join and in six months move Winry to Central with him. Then they could begin their life together in Central. He and Winry discussed it a lot and she agreed. That way she could go to the community college while he worked and get her degree in metal machining.

It was settled and that fall Edward and Lumi packed Edwards Jetta that his father had bought him and they set of for Central. Edward decided he'd finish out high school through a home school program that he enrolled in.

The day he left Winry felt so alone but she still had Al to keep her company and they spent a lot of time together just talking and doing fun things. Like going to the fair and carnivals that came to town.

It was at one of these fairs that Al would regret ever asking Winry to go that day. She had told him she had things to do but he begged her and told her they would have a blast this year because there was a new ride there he wanted to try out. She reluctantly agreed as they set off to the fair.

Edward had settled into a house with Lumi and two other guys he met in the military. There was John Franklin who wanted everything everyone else had and more so they nicknamed him Greed. Then there was Francis Tindal he came from a prominent family that was very wealthy. He envied everything that everyone else had which was love, a family that cared for each other, affection and anything else that he didn't have in his family so they nicknamed him Envy.

Ed was finishing up his assignment on the computer and everyone else was watching a movie. Ed stretched in the computer chair as Envy grinned at him "Hey Ed you should come watch this movie and get your head out of the books for a while."

Edward smiled softly "I wish I could but I have a paper due in the morning and I haven't even nearly finished it yet." Lumi smiled up at him knowing full well he was waiting on a certain blonde girl's phone call.

"So does that mean you won't be on the phone for hours when Winry calls?" Edward turned his head and smirked at her "I don't know I'm sure I'll take a break then." Lumi picked a piece of popcorn out of the bowl and threw it at him "Oh yeah you'll be taking a huge break then."

Edward picked the piece of popcorn up that had bounced off his head and landed on the keyboard and ate it "Hey that's pretty good. Did you get the one with extra butter this time?" Lumi nodded and firm yes as he held his hand out for more.

She got up "Uuugh" As she walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl from the drain and put some in it. Then she walked over to him and sat it next to him as he looked up and smiled widely "Thanks." She gave him a pissed off look a she furled her brows "If you weren't so cute I think I'd smack the crap out of you right now." Then she turned and walked over and flopped back on the couch in between Greed and Envy.

The four friends had become close while they lived together. They all knew each other's strengths and weaknesses and Winry was Ed's biggest weakness so they teased him a lot about her. They knew how much he loved her and they all had met her once when she came to visit and they all liked her. Well Lumi liked her from school and she knew how much Winry loved Ed.

Al and Winry were at the fair having a blast but there was danger lurking that neither one saw. It was Brian the guy who hated Ed and used to date Winry. He watched as Al and Winry had a good time and he got more furious at watching her laugh. He knew she and Edward were dating now and he couldn't stand it. It made his blood boil to think she would give herself to that half metal freak and not him. As AL and Winry walked along the fair they stopped at a few booths and AL won her a few stuffed animals.

Winry had to use the restroom so she told Al and they found one. Brian smacked his friends arm "Hey come on." His friends had no idea of his intentions so he tagged along. He thought maybe he was going to mess with Winry a little bit.

Winry exited the bathroom as Al walked forward only to be punched in the stomach and grabbed from behind "Keep his hands away from touching anything her can use he knows alchemy." Brian told his friend then another walked out of the shadows and punched Al in the face a couple of times.

Winry's eyes widened as Al yelled for her to run but Brain grabbed her by the back of the hair and threw her to the ground "Where are you going?" he said angrily as he kicked her hard in the stomach a few times and Winry cried out in pain. As they held Al they made him watch as Brian grabbed Winry by the hair, picked her up as she put her hands to her head to grab his hands then he slammed her into the wall and her head began to spin as her ears buzzed from the impact. As she looked up he reared his fist back and punched her a few times in the face. Her lip split instantly on the first impact and blood gushed down her chin. The second hit Al knew broke her nose as he watched the blood gush from that also. She then fell over onto the ground as Brian then smirked at Al as he walked over to her again.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Al yelled but was punched in the face by one of Brain's friends again.

Then one of Brian's friend's yelled "Dude that's enough." Brian just smirked at him as he reached for his pants and undid them "No it's not." Reaching down he then grabbed her by the hair again, pulling her up he bent her over the picnic table and lifted her skirt tearing her underwear off as he deviously smiled at Al kicking her legs apart as he dropped his pants slightly "You can tell your brother I got these legs apart now." Winry's eyes shot open and widened at her current situation but she was still dazed from her head hitting the wall and the punches to her face. As he moved in between her legs he thrust into her as she screamed out in pain and he reached his hand down and pinned her head to the table.

Al tried to look away struggling with everything he had "NOOOO!" but Brian's friends made him watch by holding his face up as he and Winry kept eye contact through the whole thing. Al could see Winry's eyes were wide through the whole thing as he thrust into her harder and harder. She was weeping softly as he finished and pulled his pants up. But it was what he did when he finished that sent his friends running. He walked over and picked up a piece of pipe and as Winry rose up from the table dazed and confused at what just happened. He reared the pipe back and hit her in the head she saw everything go black as she fell to the ground and blood gushed out onto the ground.

"WIIINRY!" Al yelled as Brian's friend's eye's widened.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK MAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER!?" One of them let Al go and took off running as the other one backed away waving his hands "I-I didn't sign up for this man."

Al ran to Winry as she lay on the ground and Brian smiled "Now your brother can have her."

Al got up and kicked him in the back as he turned to walk away sending him flying into the side of the bathroom wall. Brian's face hit the wall and blood spewed out as his lip split and he turned to Al. But just then some people started walking up as Al yelled "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE CALL AND AMBULANCE!" He said running back over sliding on his knees in the gravel to Winry then he took his shirt off and wrapped it around her head as he held it.

Brian noticed the people and took off running never looking back. Winry was rushed to the hospital and now Al had to make a phone call he didn't want to make to his brother.

Edward was sitting at the computer with his head phones on when the phone rang. Lumi answered it and walked over tapping him on the shoulder as he looked up he smiled at her and took them off thinking it was Winry on the phone.

He said hello then all of a sudden a few moments later he let out a blood curdling scream as he hit his knees and dropped the phone. Everyone came running as he was completely inconsolable on the floor and Lumi picked up the phone hearing Al yelling.

Al explained to her what had happened and she began to shake all over as she looked at Ed on the floor. She told Al they would be on their way in an hour and Al told them to hurry because it wasn't looking good.

Lumi hung the phone up and explained to Greed and Envy what had happened as they picked Edward up off the ground.

"I-I have to m-make a p-phone call to the C-Colonel for leave time." He said as he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't even think at this point as he wondered in circles some as Lumi took the phone "I'll make the call Ed."

Edward was in shock as he walked around the apartment gathering things to take. He finally got himself together as Lumi hung up the phone and she turned to him "He gave us two weeks and he said if you needed more time to call him."

She then looked at Greed and Envy "Come on you two are going to. I very well can't drive this by myself and he's in no condition to drive right now."

Nodding their heads they both went to pack as they came back and she told them to load the car while she go Ed settled in the front seat. He just stared blankly out in front of him he also didn't say a word as they pulled out of the driveway.

Edward sat there with a far off look on his face for about twenty miles. He never spoke a word till he finally looked at Lumi "Can you pull over?" She looked at him puzzled but she did as asked and he got out of the car and walked to the side of the road and he threw up. His hands were shaking and his whole body trembled as he stood back up from his bent over position and he wiped his mouth with his hand.

Envy looked at Greed and then grabbed a water bottle and got out of the car. Walking over to Ed he handed it to him "Here rinse your mouth out." He then opened the bottle in Ed's hand as Ed took a sip and swished it around spitting it out "Thanks."

Envy could tell Edward was completely destroyed over this as he helped him back to the car and got him in. He reached across and seat buckled him in then turned to face Ed "You're going to be alright." He saw the tears weld up in Ed's eyes as he shut the door and walked around getting in the back drivers side door.

Lumi drove for about six hours then Greed took over. It was a long drive to Resembool in a car but it was better than he three days it took on a train. If you drove all the way through you could make it there in two days. Edward just sat quietly with his head against the window. He began to think back on all the times he and Winry were together. Her smile, her laugh, her wrench hitting him in the head whenever he's screw up his automail, their stupid arguments, the time she kissed him for the very first time.

He exhaled heavily as Greed pulled into a gas station "I don't know about the rest of you but I have to piss and I need something to eat." He looked over to Edward and Ed nodded slightly. He knew wearing his friends out and starving them to death wasn't going to get him there any sooner.

He parked the car and everyone got out and started into the restaurant but Edward lagged behind. He wandered off to a field across the street while Greed, Lumi and Envy got a table by the window.

As they looked at a menu Greed looked out to see Ed just standing in the field "He really cares for her doesn't he." Lumi looked out the window and sighed heavily "She's his whole life and if anything happens to her I'm afraid he'll fall apart completely."

Envy turned his head to the side "Someone should teach these assholes a lesson." Greed smiled deviously "What did you have in mind?"

Envy growled "No one should ever hurt anyone like they hurt her. I liked her and I considered her a friend. She cooked me lunch while she was there last time and took the time to talk to me." Something that Envy's family never did.

Greed's head lowered "Yeah she did that with me too." They both looked out at Ed again then each other and they nodded firmly to each other. They had made their minds up that this guy would pay one way or the other for what he did.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This story was actually inspired by a Disciple song called "Things left unsaid" If you get a chance go to youtube and listen to it to get the powerful movement of this chapter I would recommend it. I will be writing it out in this chapter as Edward's thoughts. It's a beautiful, powerful, moving song I love it.

Things Left Unsaid Chap.7

After they finished eating Lumi went across the street to get Edward. Greed had ordered him a sandwich because he needed to eat. Envy watched as Lumi walked him back across the street and he held out a bottle of water "Ed you have to drink something." Edward looked up at him through red eyes and nodded as he took the bottle. After getting him back in the car they were back on the road. Ed didn't sleep at all he just kept thinking that this was his fault. _'If I would have just moved her to Central with me this would have never happened.' _

His guilt was tearing him apart inside and he felt sick to his stomach again but he held it down. Leaning his head against the window he wondered just how bad this attack really was. All Al had told him was she was beaten and raped Ed didn't know the extent of her injuries yet but he knew it probably wasn't good due to the way Al talked. He wouldn't know until he got there and he didn't know what he was about to walk into. He felt like his whole world was crashing down around him and he could do nothing to stop it.

Al, Granny and Hohenheim were all pacing the floor in the hospital. Al was afraid of what Ed would do when he got there and found out how bad Winry really was. He thought Ed would hold him responsible seeing how it was him that talked her into going. He felt so awful all he wanted to do was find Brian and beat then shit out of him. But Hohenheim had stopped him from leaving the hospital he said Winry needed him here. He walked over to the glass in the ICU and stared into the room at her. She was so still and unconscious, her head wrapped in white bandage. Not to mention she was going to be pissed off when she woke up and found they shaved her head where she was injured.

Hohenheim went to get him and Granny some coffee while Al sat next to her in the chairs "I-I'm sorry Granny this is all my fault. I should have never-"

Pinako cut him off "Don't you go saying that Al. You didn't do this to her. T-That possessive, egotistic asshole did this to her." She stood up "I-I'm so mad I could kill him with my bare hands. I never trusted that boy." She looked back at Al and pointed to her eyes "He had shifty eyes. I don't like shifty eyes."

As Lumi drove she noticed the closer they got the more Ed's leg began to bounce up and down. He was getting anxious….anxious to find out what had happened and to find out how Winry was. He at this very moment thought to himself he would trade places with her in an instant if he could. His hands began to shake as they drove into Resembool and he stared at the hospital as it got closer. His heart pounded in his chest so hard he thought it would burst if he took another breath.

Reaching the hospital Lumi drove up to the front the car didn't even come to a complete stop before Ed opened the door and jumped out. He ran to the doors and ran through them running to the desk "R-Rock…bell…Winry Rockbell." He said out of breath eyes widened in fear.

The nurse looked at her computer screen and then pointed to the elevators "ICU Third floor." Ed turned and ran to the elevators and as he waited he was getting impatient and almost turned to use the stairs when the door opened and he stepped in hitting the button.

As he rode the elevator his mind filled with the worst scenario possible _'ICU? God how bad could it be?' _He thought as the doors opened and he found himself staring ahead. His eyes caught sight of Al as he ran towards him and stopped when he saw the look on granny's face.

His face lost all expression as he looked at Al, his face swollen from the beating he took two days ago. Ed walked forward reaching up and taking Al's chin in his hand as he studied the busted lip and black eye his brother had.

His other hand clinched into a fist as Al spoke "I-I'm sorry Ed I tried to help her but they were holding me." He lowered his head bringing his hands up he buried his face in them "T-They made me watch the whole thing brother."

A feeling of rage came over Ed as he stood there and listened to Al. He dropped his hand from Al's face as he lowered his head realizing his younger brother had witnessed the whole thing. He spoke with a bit of sincerity in his voice as he looked back to Al "I-It's alright Al."

He then turned to Pinako and Hohenheim "Where is she? I want to see her."

Hohenheim exhaled heavily knowing his son needed to know everything "I think it would be good for you to talk to the doctor before you see her Edward. There are some things you need to know." Edward looked at him and nodded as Hohenheim turned to go get the doctor. By the time they returned Edward's friends had found him and they were all sitting in chairs in the hallway as the doctor approached them.

Sitting there Edward felt empty inside and all he wanted to do was see Winry. The doctor walked up and smiled slightly at them "I'm Doctor James. Your father hear tells me you need to know about Mrs. Rockbell's condition." He then sighed heavily "It's very critical" Edward's eyes shot towards him at the word critical. The doctor then sat in the chair across from them "Mrs. Rockbell suffered great head trauma. She was hit with a lead pipe that fractured her skull and she also had a brain bleed that that was difficult to get under control." Edward's hands clinched into fists as his face lost all its color "We lost her twice on the table but she finally stabilized and we now have her in a medical induced coma to let her head heal."

Tears began to fall from Edward's eyes as Lumi leaned over and put her arm around him. But it didn't matter at this point he was so numb he couldn't even feel his own heart beating. The doctor then continued "She also suffered three fractured ribs. Must have been due to the blows she took to her body. Her face is swollen and bruised severely, her nose was broken and the socket around her eye was fractured." Putting his hand to his face Edward ran it down slowly as he tried to take in everything the doctor said. He tried to breath but every breath felt like it missed his lungs as he began to breathe in short rapid ones. The doctor had one final thing to tell him as Edward looked up at him and his eyes lowered "She was also brutally raped."

It was then Ed lost it "HAHHHH!"As his head lowered and Envy and Lumi grabbed onto him because he almost fell out of the chair onto his knees. He sat there for a few moments as he completely broke down. The Doctor then stood as he said one last thing "We really don't know if she will make it but the next forty eight hours will be the most crucial." Edward felt weak, sick to his stomach but mostly he felt broken inside. His heart hurt with ever pound as it beat in his chest he then tried to compose himself as his head came up slowly "I-I-I w-want to see her." He went to stand but his legs wouldn't let him just yet as he fell back into the chair some. He felt his whole world had just came crashing down and landed right on top of him. It was squeezing the life from him by suffocating him with the very thing he loved most dear.

He finally got to his feet and walked to the door of the room not expecting what he found on the other side. As he walked in he could hear the machine beeping and the breathing machine hooked up to her. As he got closer he saw her face and she was unrecognizable. He lowered his head as the tears fell and he shook it "No….no." The pain that he felt at that very moment was enough to make him want to die right there. Her face didn't even look like the once beautiful young girl he loved so dearly. He walked slowly over grabbing onto the bed rail as he leaned over and placed his head gently to her forehead "Oooh baby I'm so sorry. I-I never should have left you in this town. I should have taken you with me. Please….please Winry forgive me."

"AHHHH!" he screamed as he placed his hand over hers "I'm here now and you have to fight. You have to…come back Winry. We….have so much to do." He reached back and pulled the chair closer as he sat in it and held her hand. She was motionless and lifeless he thought as he sat there all night holding her hand never once taking his eyes off her.

In the morning he sat there and began to talk to her. Tears still falling from his eyes that were swollen from the crying he had done all night off and on.

(Disciple song "Things left unsaid")

"It's just a matter of time a few days ago. I saw you, you were fine

Remembering what you said about the book you read

The one I got you, the beginning and the end.

Oh how we talked for hours upon end. What I would give just to do that again.

But you're lying there I this hospital bed.

Won't you open your eyes and let's talk once again.

If you fly away tonight, I wanna tell you that I love you, I hope that you can hear me, I hope that you can feel me.

If you fly away tonight, I wanna tell you that I'm sorry that I never told you when we were face to face.

Well I've been here all night and I'm watching you breathe in and breathe out.

Is it really you or just a machine that's giving you life and making it seem.

That there could be hope I could say to your face if it weren't for you that there would be no grace

That covered my life you took the time to speak into my mind and my heart words of life.

If you fly away tonight I wanna tell you that I love you, I hope that you can hear me, I hope that you can feel me.

If you fly away tonight I wanna tell you that I'm sorry that I never told you when we were face to face.

(Thinking she might not make it he said)

So goodbye for now, and I'll see you again somewhere, somehow

When it's my time to go to the other side

I'll hold you again and melt at your smile

Now all I have are the ones that I'm with. You taught me not to take for granted

The time that we have to show that we care

Speak into their minds and their hearts while there here and say I love you.

If you fly away tonight I wanna tell you that I love you, I hope that you can hear me, I hope that you can feel me

If you fly away tonight I wanna tell you that I'm sorry that I never told you when we were face to face."

Just then he looked up and saw a small tear fall from the corner of her eye. As he sat forward and wiped it gently he leaned closer to her ear "I am here now Winry and I'm not going to leave you. You're my life and my true love and I would die without you. So please…please fight and come back to me. Pleeease don't fly away and leave me here alone I couldn't live without you. Y-You are everything that is precious to me and good in my life." His heart was filled with such turmoil at this point that he couldn't think about anything but her as he dropped his head to the bed and sobbed holding her hand gently.

In her own mind Winry knew he was there somehow she could feel him, feel her hand in his but she was in darkness. She could hear his voice talking to her but she couldn't respond. He was her lifeline at this point, the only thing she could cling onto to lead her back to consciousness.

Lumi, Greed and Envy all watched as their friend completely broke apart with every passing day. Lumi felt a sort of guilt herself for talking Edward into leaving Resembool and joining the military. But right now their one concern was keeping him strong enough to deal with everything that was going to come from this.

Greed and Envy took Al by the arm and led him down the hall. They had a barrage of questions for him about Brian and his friends. They had decided that they would take on the part of getting the guys back who did this so Ed could concentrate on Winry. Right now he wasn't in any condition to do anything except to sit with her and try to keep her focused on waking up. Al still sporting the busted lip and black eye he had from the fight told them everything he knew about Brian. But he said that no one had seen him since the attack two nights ago. He thought maybe he had left town or something.

Greed and Envy figured he was just laying low till news of Winry's condition changed. If she died he would be a murderer but if she lived he would be arrested for assault and rape, or since it was intentional maybe pre-meditated murder.

They asked Al about his many hang outs and his friends then they left and went on their own little scouting mission. They weren't going to give up till they found the bastard and gave him what he deserved for his actions.

Lumi's mind was focused on Edward right now and getting him to eat to keep up his strength. Greed and Envy told her to try to get Edward to eat something or even drink anything. Ed was stubborn and she knew that but she also knew he wouldn't put himself in any danger if it meant he wouldn't be able to help Winry. So she grabbed a sandwich and some coffee and she went to the room. She hadn't seen Winry yet and when she got in the room it was a shock to see the damage inflicted on this once vibrant girl she knew. WInry looked so still and broken. As she walked over to the side of the bed placing her hand on Ed's shoulder "Here….You have to eat to keep up your strength to be here for her Ed."

Edward's head raised slowly as he looked up at Lumi through distant eyes "I can't eat right now." Lumi just sighed heavily as she sat the sandwich down and reasoned with him "If you don't eat you'll be in no shape to help her when she needs you. You have to stay strong for her Ed."

Leaning his head back some he exhaled knowing she was right. Letting go of Winry's hand he reached up and rubbed his eyes then he reached for the coffee. Bringing it to his lips all he could think of was would he ever be able to share another cup with Winry? Lumi unwrapped the sandwich and handed it to him as he handed her the coffee. Even if he didn't eat it all he needed to eat a little just to keep his strength up. He choked down a few bites then sat it aside as he leaned back in the chair never taking his eyes off her.

Lumi stood next to him as he sat there and took WInry's hand again "You know I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it."

Tears started to fill his eyes again as Lumi leaned down next to him "D-Don't you say that Ed. She's going to be fine. Winry is strong." She said it out loud trying to make him feel better but the way Winry looked Lumi had her own doubts about what she had just said. She just had to believe in her heart that everything would be alright.

Placing her hand on Ed's shoulder he looked up at her and softly smiled "Why don't you and the guys go to grannies and get some rest."

He chuckled slightly at Lumi's disarrayed hair and smeared makeup from crying "You look like hell and I know you guys don't want to sit around here all day."

Her head dropped slightly "The guys are out with your brother." Edward knew what that meant but at this point he really couldn't think about what they were going to do if they found Brian. He knew his friends would take care of him but in a way he also didn't want them to get in trouble. Tilting his head towards slightly he looked back to Winry "Tell them if they come back not to go getting into trouble."

Nodding slightly Lumi knew what he meant, it seemed that they all could communicate without saying very many words. They all thought alike and that came in handy with being in the military. So little words but they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Lumi smiled softly as she herself looked at Winry and it just killed her to see her lying there like that. The sound of the machine helping her breath and the beeps of the other one were enough to be permanently echoing in her head. She didn't know how Ed could just sit there and listen to them. It was enough to drive her crazy while she was in there. But then she figured it was a way or Ed to know if anything went wrong with Winry. He was probably so numb and unaware of his surroundings that it most likely wasn't even registering in his mind right now.

Her eyes moved from Winry back to Ed as he sat there and just talked to Winry. She really couldn't understand most of the stuff he was saying but she figured it had to do when they were kids. The room started to get dark as the clouds covered the sun and she walked to the window and looked out. There was a storm moving in so she turned to Edward "It looks like Rain is coming Ed."

Edward leaned forward and moved Winry's bangs to the side as he whispered "Winry hates storms. But it's okay because I'm here with you Winry." He then caressed her bruised swollen cheek "I'll hold your hand through the whole thing. Especially if there is thunder. I know how much you hate thunder."

Lumi looked back over her shoulder to see him and she slightly smiled. He did love her very much and he would do anything to make her comfortable and feel safe. She turned and walked over to the chair "Alright then while you're here protecting her from the storm. I think I'll take your advice and go to grannies to get showered and changed."

He turned his head slightly nodding and as she turned to go to the door he softly replied "Lumi…Thank you for getting me here." Lumi turned and sighed as she reached up and wiped the tear forming in her eye away "Your welcome Ed." She then turned to leave but said over her shoulder "Make sure you eat Elric to keep up your strength. You won't be any good to her if you're in the bed next to her."

Ed's head slightly lowered as he smiled some "I know and I will but not right now. I'll see you later then" He then looked up quickly "LUMI! Remember what I said about Greed and Envy….Don't let them get themselves in trouble."

She nodded to Ed as she shut the door and looked down the empty hall _'Those two will be fine Ed. They won't get caught or get in trouble. They are way too devious and sneaky for that.'_ Grinning a slightly devious grin she continued to walk down the hallway then took Ed's keys out of her pocket. She remembered where the Rockbell house was as she got to the car and got in. Putting the key in the ignition she then laid her head onto the steering wheel and thought to herself _'God I know your there and I know that sometimes Ed can be very contradictive with his thinking about you. But please help Winry through this so that she and Ed can be together the way they should be. I know that after this she is going to have a hard time but I promise that all of us will be there for her to help her when she gets better. Oh…and God one more thing I know I shouldn't ask but could you please give that bastard that did this to her a what for from me.'_ She prayed that aloud as she reached down and turned the key. She didn't think that asking God to give this guy some pain for her was especially nice but at this point she wanted to go find the guy herself and do to him exactly what he did to Winry except with some special tools.

After she got to the Rockbell house she had showered and got clean clothes on. Pinako had made some dinner so she was going to eat then take some back to the hospital for Ed. She was just finishing her plate when the front door opened and Al, Greed and Envy walked through it soaking wet from the rain that had started.

"You guys are soaked to the bone. Go dry off and then have some dinner" Pinako tole then as they all nodded and went to get dried off and change. Envy came in first and sat next to Lumi as she turned to him "What have you guys been up too?"

Envy grinned a devious grin "Taking some trash out…Why?" She sort of frowned at that but the whispered sort of low so Pinako wouldn't here "Ed want's you guys to be careful and not get into trouble."

Greed walked by placing his hand on her shoulder and reassured her "There won't be any trouble. Because he can't speak right now." He then sat on the other side of her as Al sat across form her. Al had this far off look on his face but it was a look of satisfaction also as his gaze came up to meet Lumi's eyes "How is WInry doing now?"

Lumi gave him a puzzled look "Uh…Ede's with her. He said something about her not liking thunder so he moved closer to the bed and told her he'd sit with her through it."

A lonely tear fell from the corner of Al's eyes "Yeah…she hates thunderstorms. She would always sneak into Ed's bed when we were younger to be close to him when there was a bad one. She hates thunder I scares her and also the lightening. She was always afraid it would strike the house so Ed would have to sit up with her and calm her till she fell asleep."

Just then a huge roar of thunder blasted through the sky followed by a few strikes of lightening and they all thought about Edward sitting there in the hospital talking an unconscious Winry through the storm.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: In this chapter Winry has a sort of out of body experience. Finally I got this chapter done. Don't worry I will try to update as soon as possible. I am having to dig really deep with this one in the feels department so please know that it may take some time.

Things Left Unsaid chap.8

Lightening flashed and thunder roared as Ed sat next to Winry's bed squeezing her hand "It's nothing but a little thunder Winry you're going to be fine."

Hohenheim was out in the hallway with Pianko. Edward was comforting Winry when the alarms on her machine went off. His eyes widened as he stared at the line moving up and down but then it went flat. Nurses came rushing in and pushed him out of the way as he screamed "NO!...NOOOO WIIINRY!"

As he went to run back Hohenheim grabbed him from behind "No son let them do their work." The doctor ran in and they grabbed the paddles, the nurse put gel on them as he rubbed them together and he placed them on her chest. As her body rose off the table from the shock Edward slid to the floor "No…No…Please God…Please" tears rolled down his cheeks as he freaked out and jumped up fighting his way through everyone as he grabbed her hand.

They were trying to pull him away as he screamed still holding her hand "WINRY YOUR SUCH A GEAR HEAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LEAVING ME LIKE THIS! YOU'RE BEING AN IDIOOOT!….FIIIGHT DAMN IT!….FIIIIIIGHT!" Just then the machine started to register a line began moving up and down.

The doctor sighed as he looked at Edward who was still holding her hand "I- I won't let her go" He said as the orderlies let him go and he leaned his forehead to hers "You're going to fight Winry. We have so much to do and I love you. I want to marry you…P-Please Winry don't leave me." As he spoke they watched as the lines on the machine became bigger and her heart rate got stronger.

The doctor shook his head "Never in my entire career have I seen someone's heart rate go up like that from just someone talking to them."

Pinako walked in and she sighed "Then you haven't encountered true love then." She knew Edward wasn't going to let Winry go without a fight and from what everyone just saw Winry wasn't ready to give up just yet now.

Edward's head still pressed to hers he began to speak "You will fight for your life and we will be married Winry. I don't care what happened your still mine and the only love my heart beats for. We will have a life and I will protect you and take care of you." He leaned in closer and whispered softly "So fight damn it" then he kissed her bruised lips softly and her heart rate went higher for a few moments stabilizing into a steady beat after that.

Winry found herself standing next to Edward only as she looked down she saw herself lying in the bed or what resembled her. She could only tell by the hair and the necklace she usually wore on the bedside table. She bruised and broken, hooked up to machines as she watched in horror as the scene played out in front of her. She was having some kind of out of body experience as she looked at Edward and saw how completely destroyed he was. Her spirit cried as she stood there looking at herself and Edward leaning on the bed comforting her. He was holding her hand and talking softly to her as she reached out and touched his shoulder.

Edward was in the middle of talking when he stopped feeling something on his shoulder. He looked to the side but there was nothing there. He sighed thinking he'd lost his mind for a moment as he looked around again. Shaking his head slightly he went back to talking to Winry. She tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth as she stared down at him. All she could do was watch him with his tender touches on her and his soft spoken words of love. Lowering her head she just stood by him and watched as he took such gentle care of her.

Sitting there Edward kept getting the strangest feeling that there was someone else in the room with him. He began to look around slowly but he saw nothing. His head then lowered slightly as he closed his eyes sensing the space around him. She looked down and watched as his head came up slowly as it then turned and he looked directly up at her. She looked down at him surprised till she then figured out he couldn't see her he just felt her. A slight smile curved the side of his mouth as turning his head back to look at her lying in the bed.

"I know you're here with me Winry. I can feel you." He said softly as her eyes widened some standing there. Squeezing her hand slightly he reached his other one up and caressed her bruised cheek with the back of it softly "I'm not going to let you go so easily" he said softly. Lifting his eyes he looked at the machine which registered her heart rate and he watched the line go up and down with each beat.

She stood and watched as he sat there and never once moved except to go to the restroom. Lumi would bring him food and Greed and Envy would come in to make sure he was okay. Al even came in and sat with him for a while one day. The days seemed to pass slowly but Ed never budged from the chair. Finally they brought a cot for him to sleep on but it was useless because he rarely slept. Winry watched the days pass as she stood next to him in her spirit form wondering if she would ever get to hold him again with her own arms or was this just her spirit not wanting to leave him. She smiled as he laid his head on his crossed arms on the bed next to her and closed his eyes '_Finally he's getting some rest'_ she thought because she had tried but she couldn't speak still. She figured it had something to do with her being in this form.

Al came in the room and upon seeing Edward with his head lying in the bed he knew his brother was exhausted. It had already been three days since Edward had arrived and he hadn't slept at all. Al walked over slowly placing his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed" he said softly as Edward's head came up slowly and his eyes blinked repeatedly as he looked at Al.

"Al" he said in a whisper as he looked around and his eyes came to rest on Winry.

"You need to get some sleep brother" He said taking his hand from Edward's shoulder and pointing towards the cot "Get some sleep and I'll stay with her. If anything happens I'll wake you up."

Edward had to admit his body was to the point of pure exhaustion and he wasn't able to keep his eyes open. Nodding in agreement he stood up and then leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. Turning and looking at Al "Wake me for anything got it."

Al gave a firm nod "You just get some rest she's going to need you. You won't be any good to her if you're completely exhausted."

Ed then turned and walked to the cot and laid down. His body was exhausted and his mind wasn't far behind. He laid there bringing his arm up and placing it across his forehead as he stared at the ceiling listening to the machine beep in the back ground. He closed his eyes after a few seconds and dozed off.

Al looked over and made sure he was sleeping then turned back to Winry leaning up and taking her hand in his as tears formed in his eyes "I-I'm so sorry Winry that I let this happen to you." Standing next to Al in her spirit form Winry tried to talk to him but nothing came out. She wanted him to know she didn't blame him and it wasn't his fault. Al sat there completely crushed as he stared at her he took full responsibility for what had happened to her. In his heart he knew it was his fault _'I never should have talked her into going….she wanted to stay home. But…but I pushed her into going….now she lays here. The love of my brother's life so lifeless.'_ Shaking her head slowly in her spirit form Winry wanted to comfort Al at that moment seeing how guilt ridden he was but her attempts failed.

She then turned to look at Ed sleeping finally on the cot and she sighed. Ed could somehow feel her around but that was probably because of their deep connection to each other. She knew Al was completely torn up about what happened so she stood by him as he sat there and sobbed slightly.

Her heart ached at his pain as he said "I know Ed will probably never forgive me if anything else happens to you….like…like" he couldn't bring himself to say it. But she knew in her heart that Ed could never hold anything against Al. Their bond was too strong even when they were kids the bond was strong and it only grew stronger over the years.

Al sat there and held Winry's hand for about two hours while Ed slept. He was glad Ed was finally getting some sleep. But Ed was sort of tossing and turning in his sleep so Al knew he was restless.

He sat there watching the line on the machine move up and down and heard it beeping. He wondered how Ed could sit in the room listening to that constantly but he then realized that it was giving them signs of life in Winry. If any of it were to stop something would go terribly wrong.

A few hours later opening his eyes Ed blinked repeatedly trying to focus on the ceiling. He then looked around the room hearing the machine still beeping and his eyes came to rest on Al as he then sat himself up. He stretched and yawned some as Al turned to look at him.

Speaking softly Al asked "Did you get some sleep finally Brother?"

Wiping his eyes then pushing himself off the cot he walked over to Al "A little" he then looked at Winry "How's she doing?"

Al smiled slightly looking back to Winry "She's holding her own I guess. Nothing has changed on the machines."

Ed nodded then walked to the window and stared out gazing over the town with his eyes. As he leaned against the thick window he crossed his arms over his chest leaning his head on it. There wasn't much going through his mid at that point except the thought of when this nightmare would end.

As he stood there the strange feeling came over him again that someone besides him and Al were in the room. Turning his head slightly he gazed across the room he exhaled slightly realizing that maybe it was just his emotions and his mind playing tricks on him. He then closed his eyes slowly moving his head back and forth to work out the stiffness in his neck from sitting in the chair for so long.

Al then stood up "I'm going to get a cup of coffee you want anything?"

Opening his eyes to look at his younger sibling he shook his head slowly "No…but thanks." Al was worried about Ed's well being too it seemed the past few days Ed had pushed himself to his limit and not ate or drank that much. He wondered how long Ed's body could actually hold out and keep him going.

Dropping his head he slightly nodded "Alright brother but promise me you'll eat something today." Turning to him Ed nodded slowly "Yeah..I will."

Al then turned and walked to the door opening it slowly taking on last look back at Ed before he left. Pushing himself of the window he walked over and sat in the chair taking her hand softly again in his as he smiled a slight smile at her "I guess it's just you and me now." Looking up at the machine he noticed the heart rate line go up higher when he spoke to her. He stood slightly and kissed her forehead and moved her bangs to the side as he whispered "I know you can hear me." Then he slowly sat back in the chair never letting her hand go. He began to talk to her about their childhood and the time he first met her knowing she could hear him. But all the while she was right next to him in sprit. She saw the love in those pain stricken golden eyes as he talked to her. Every word as beautiful as the next as he spoke in a shaky but soft voice. She longed to caress his cheek and tell him it was okay, that she was okay and that she was right here.

It was about an hour later when Lumi came through the door and slightly smiled seeing him sitting there "Ed" she spoke softly as his head turned to see her. She had a sandwich in her hand as she walked over "Here that Granny lady told me to bring this to you and she said you better eat it." A slight smile curved the edge of his mouth "Yeah…sounds like her." Reaching up he took the sandwich from Lumi and placed it on his lap "I'll eat in a bit"

Lumi then looked at Winry lying in the bed "So ..how is she today?" Ed smiled slightly looking at the machine "Her heart rates strong that all that counts. She's tough she'll make it through….I know she will." He then squeezed Winry's hand slightly.

Lumi smiled slightly watching him knowing that she was his whole world only made seeing him like this more painful. She knew the love they had for each other and she prayed that everything would just miraculously go back to the way it was. But staring at them both right now she knew that Edward and Winry's lives had both changed. Placing her hand on Ed's shoulder she gave it a squeeze and turned and walked out.

Leaving the room her eyes caught the sight of a boy in the next ICU room and her eyes widened as she walked in slowly. It was HIM, The asshole that had done this to Edward love. She walked over to the bed slowly as she looked down at him. He had a tube down his throat and she figured all the massive bruising on him was given to him by Greed and Envy. She stared at him as her eyes narrowed and she took the IV tube in her hand feeding him pain killers and she crimped it. A few moments later his eyes shot open and she could see the pain in them as she leaned close to his face and whispered "They may not have killed you but I tell you now. If anything happens to her and she dies. I swear on my life my face will be the last thing you ever see after Ed beats you to death."

His eyes stared widely into hers as she smiled a devious smile at him then the bells on the machine started to sound so she let the hose go and walked over by the door as the nurse ran in. While the nurse was busy looking everything over to see why the bells went off Lumi slipped out of the room unnoticed.

As she walked out Greed met her in the hallway as he looked towards the room and heard the alarms going off and he smirked "Whaat did you do?"

Lumi just stared at him for a moment then slightly smiled "I more or less warned him what was coming if anything else happened to her."

Greed threw his arm around her neck as they started walking "Don't worry she's going to be fine and if she's not then we'll deal with that when it comes." As they passed Winry's room Greed glanced in at Edward. Seeing his friend and Winry in this condition didn't sit well with him at all. He hated seeing them both like this and he knew deep down if anything happened to her he would murder Brian.

He then looked over to Lumi and smiled a cocky smile "You hungry?" keeping his arm around her neck he pulled her down the hall "Come on the cafeteria food sucks but you need to eat too." She didn't resist as she let him lead her to the cafeteria her arms still crossed over her chest as they walked.

Envy sat on the chair in the hall right outside of Winry's room. He never moved an inch as he kept watch over her and Ed making sure they were both alright. He was also worried about his friend and what damage would manifest itself if she took a turn for the worst? But he was optimistic he had to be if not he would get pissed off and go kill the guy in his sleep. He had wished though he would have inflicted more pain on the son of a bitch for what he did. But he deviously grinned to himself knowing Brian was being fed through a tube because Envy had broken his jaw in two places and it was wired shut.

Edward sat there and watched her and the machine. She had made it through another night but she had almost given up once. Every heartbeat he felt hurt worse than the last with the thought of her letting go, letting go of him, letting go of their life together. He struggled to understand the logic of it all why it was her that was lying in that bed and not him. What did she ever do to anyone? It was he who in reality had beaten Brian up. But he knew deep in his heart that the only real way to get to him was through Winry. She was his life and everything he held dear in this world and to do something to her you could kill Edward inside.

He felt guilty that he had put her in that situation he second thought himself on why he didn't take her to Central with him. But it had been her choice to stay and he never figured that something this terrible could happen. That Brian would go this far for just a broken nose and a beating. The more he sat there the more guilt ridden he got and he realized that if he would have just insisted that she go with him she would be okay right this very minute.

Small tears fell from his eyes as he sat there with his elbows on her bed and his head dropped in his hands. He did the one thing he had never done in his life, he began to pray to a God he didn't even think existed. The scientist in him thought something else but the man in him pleaded for help. Help for her to recover from this and help that they could get past it.


	9. Chapter 9

Things left unsaid chap.9

As the days past Ed found himself just reminiscing on he and Winry's past. He remembered the time he first met her and he hadn't liked her much. But when she told the teacher that time the fight wasn't his fault that was the day he really started to like her. Their lives over the years had been mostly being together every day. He couldn't remember a day she wasn't in his life and right now he didn't want to imagine a day without her.

He stood up and stretched as he walked over to the window and looked out over the town. A town he'd spent his whole younger life in, one he thought was safe. He clinched his metal fist slightly at the thought of the crime and other stuff that had crept into the town over the years. Resembool used to be a sleepy little town with sheep farmers but it seemed over the past ten years a lot had slithered into the town and made their place claiming one side as their own. It was the bad side of town, one that you didn't want to be caught by yourself in after dark.

He glanced back over to Winry in lying in the bed and he sighed heavily. She had been pulled into that dark side against her will by a person who held a grudge against him and he carried that guilt deep in his heart. But for right now he couldn't think about that he had to be strong for her.

Envy had walked in the room and saw him staring out the window as he slowly walked over and stared out himself. He didn't turn to look at Ed but he said what was on his mind "I know you don't want to hear it but the guy that did this is now in a room down the hall." Ed's eyes slightly widened as he turned his head slowly to look at Envy.

He then shook his head and exhaled heavily "Right now I could care less where that asshole is. My only concern is her and getting her better and making sure she lives." He then turned to look at her again as he softly said "I know you guys probably put a beating on him and that's okay with me at this point but if anything else happens to her. I don't think God himself if he exists could keep me from ripping him apart."

Envy nodded and smiled creepily "Oh yes he is in quite the pickle at the moment. He has to eat through a tube."

Ed didn't know how to feel about that but he did feel good that his friends gave the guy a beat down. He then walked back over and sat in the chair as Envy took his leave from the room and plopped himself back in the chair in the hall outside her room.

Ed closed his eyes to sense the room around him again only this time he couldn't feel her presence as he sighed and softly spoke "Maybe you went back to where you belong I don't sense you anymore but I know your still here with me." He reached out and took her hand in his and smiled softly "You're strong and I know you'll make it. It's just going to take time."

The doctor came in and checked on her and slightly smiled at Ed "Well she is doing remarkably better in the past week I have to say. But truthfully Mr. Elric I don't know the extent of the damage that was done to her brain till we wake her from the medically induced coma. She could have some severe memory and motor skills problems."

Edward sighed heavily as he stared at the doctor "It doesn't matter I'll get her whatever help she needs to get back to one hundred percent." He knew he would do anything to have her back the way she was. But even if these problems did arise he knew he would be there for her no matter what.

The doctor nodded as he turned to walk out and Edward stopped him "You're telling me she might not remember what happened." The doctor sighed heavily "Yes that's what I'm telling you." Ed looked at Winry then back to the doctor "Maybe….maybe that's a good thing." The doctor smiled slightly "Yeah….but her memory will start to come back over time. Flashes of pictures in her mind, dreams of what happened to her will return"

Ed stood there and looked down "Well I guess we'll deal with that when it comes. Who knows she may be fine when she wakes up. But if she has to go through it all again I'll be right there with her." The doctor placed his hand on Edward's shoulder "She's lucky to have someone like you." Edward just nodded firmly as he walked back to his chair by the bed and sat in it. The doctor knew it wouldn't be easy if she had to relive all the memories again. It would be hard on her and Edward. Edward especially since he wasn't there to help her the first time. He would relive every frightening and horrific moment with her as she regained her memory. The doctor wondered if Edward could actually handle the stress and emotional turmoil they would both go through?

After the doctor left Ed walked over and sat in the chair by the bed. Leaning forward he took her hand in his as he began to speak softly "I don't know if it would be better if you didn't remember? I personally would rather you didn't….But maybe that's just me being selfish. I wanted to protect you from all the bad things. But I failed to protect you from the worst thing….I feel this is my fault because of what I did." He looked at her face with tears forming in his eyes "Maybe if I wouldn't have beat him up…..I don't know…all I know is I wasn't there when you needed me the most." He dropped his head "But I will be here for you now no matter how long, or what you go through I will be right beside you." He then raised his head and reached up and moved her bangs from her forehead again and leaned over and placed his to hers "I will never leave you and I won't give up that you'll come through this."

As he sat back in the chair his mind raced with all the thoughts of what would happen if she didn't remember. He sighed heavily as Lumi walked in and smiled slightly seeing him sitting there in heavy thought. She walked over and touched his shoulder slightly jolting him back to reality as he jumped some.

He looked up at her "Oh….hey" patting his shoulder she sat on the edge of the bed "You know you really need to get some air Ed. Get out of this room for a few minutes. If nothing else go walk up and down the hall and stretch out your legs."

He shook his head slightly "No…Not right now maybe later though." She smiled slightly "I know you and you're not going to budge till her eyes are open aren't you."

He leaned back in the chair as he rearranged the blankets on Winry to cover her more "No…not until I see looking looking at me will I even think about leaving this room."

Lumi sighed "Alright then…I'll get you something to eat then. You have to keep up your strength and you have to also sleep." She looked at the clock "I have to phone the Colonel here soon. The other two and I are due back in a few days. Do you want me to tell him you're staying?"

Ed nodded slightly knowing the Colonel said he could have all the time he needed. But he felt at this time his place was here and he wasn't leaving no matter what. "Yeah tell him I'll call him in a few days to let him know what's going on."

Lumi stood up and stretched "Alright then I'll relay the message. I'll get you something to eat now." She turned and walked to the door when she heard him say "Thanks Lumi….for being such a good friend."

She smiled slightly looking back at him "You're welcome Ed. I mean you're the best friend I have and I would do anything for you." He chuckled slightly knowing that was true as he rolled his head on the back of the chair to look at her "Still…thanks"

She waved her hand in the air and turned her head "Tsh" and turned and walked out to go get him something to eat.

As she left Ed sat by her bed and picked her hand up "You know I'm really lucky to have such good friends to help me." He lowered his head "But you're the one friend I can't live without Winry." He smiled softly squeezing her hand slightly as he exhaled.

Just then he noticed a tear roll out of the corner of her eye and his eyes widened "C-can you hear me Winry?" He reached up and wiped the tear away "What am I thinking I know you can." He had such hope but then he had such sorrow that maybe it was just her eyes leaking fluid. It was now the second week and his friends would be going back the day after tomorrow he on the other hand would be staying. He had to phone Mustang and tell him he wouldn't be back for a while.

Lumi came back a few minutes later with a sandwich and some juice "Here you go. I know you hate milk so I got you juice instead. That was all they had." Ed looked at her and smiled "Thanks."

She stared at him for a moment "Ed?"

He looked up at her "Yeah." She was curious as to what he was going to do when Winry woke up "When she wakes up… What are you going to do? She is going to need a lot of medical attention and help."

Ed pondered the question for a moment then looked at Lumi "I'm taking her with me. I'm not leaving her here by herself. They have the best doctors in Central and I want her to have the best."

Lumi smiled slightly "We thought you would say that so me, Greed and Envy have agreed we will help you anyway we can with her when the time comes."

Ed stared at her for a moment and couldn't believe they all had decided to help. It wasn't something they had to get involved in but yet here they were wanting to help. Ed smiled slightly "Thank you but you guys don't have to do that. I can tske care of her."

Lumi grinned slightly "And do your military work? Look there are three of us and with you that makes four to watch out for her. We'll just switch our shifts around to make sure someone is always home with her."

It was a huge decision but Ed looked at her and seen they had al already discussed it and he was thankful to have such good friends "A-Alright then if you guys are sure it would be a huge help."

Lumi waved her hand "Nah we had already agreed on it the first night we got here. All of us sat down and discussed it. But we we're trying to think of a way to get you to go along with it. We all knew you would probably not want to let us help."

Ed stood up and walked over to her "No…your guys help would be greatly appreciated. I know it's going to be a long road back for her and I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Just then Ed heard Al's soft voice "T-Then I want to help to brother. This is all my fault and I want to help you with her." Al was on the verge of tears as Ed looked at him standing by the door. Ed sighed some as he walked over to Al and hugged him.

"This is not your fault Al. Don't ever think that it was your fault do you hear me?" Ed leaned back and looked at Al and smiled slightly "You had nothing to do with the pure evil that flows through that guys veins." He then patted Al's shoulder "I'm just thankful you were there with her at that moment and she wasn't alone."

Al lowered his gaze to the floor "I couldn't do anything Ed. It was awful to watch what they did." Ed knew his brother had some deep trauma going on inside him as Al continued to talk "I…I have nightmares Brother….I can't sleep well. I haunts my mind every day!" He looked back to Ed with tear filled eyes as he raised his voice some "YOU WEREN'T THERE YOU DIDN'T SEE IT!"

Ed's eyes widened as he grabbed Al and hugged him tightly "Ssssh…Al its okay." Al cried softly on Ed's shoulder as he held his brother. It was then he realized there had been two people brutally attacked that night. Winry physically and Al mentally, Al had been holding it all inside and now it was all finally coming to the surface.

Lumi stood there with a look of sorrow on her face as Al let it all out. She felt bad for Al having to witness the whole horrid scene. She knew Al's heart from the time she knew Ed and she knew it was eating him up inside and that just pissed her of worse as she turned and walked into the hallway where Envy was.

Envy looked up to see her face "Hey what is it?" He asked curiously as she tightened her hand into a fist "If I could I would seriously kill that guy for what he has done to Winry and also Ed and Al."

Envy stood up and grinned "Well it's not like he's going anywhere soon." He then took her arm "Come on you need to walk it off before you do something crazy. I know you and I know how you feel about your friends so just take a walk and cool off that hot head of yours."

Lumi nodded her head as she started down the hall to take a walk and as she did she remembered back to when she had first met Ed. She remembered the way he introduced himself to her in class and how he didn't judge her by her hair color or her attitude he just accepted her for who she was. No one had ever done that to her before everyone always thought she was either crazy for wanting to join the military and being a girl or that she just wanted attention for her dyed hair color. But not Ed he just became her friend and was there for her when she wanted to talk and get things of her chest. She had also watched Ed and Winry's relationship bloom that last year before he left for the military and they seemed so happy to be together even though they hadn't officially announced being together to anyone she knew how they really felt.

She shook the thoughts from her head as she walked outside and looked at the sky. It was so blue and peaceful looking she thought taking a deep breath. She moved her neck around to get the kinks out of it from being so stressed the past week and a half with everything that had happened.

Ed left Al with Winry as he walked into the hallway to a pay phone and called the Colonel. He explained what was going on and that he would need more time. Colonel Mustang was knowing the situation agreed to give Ed a few more weeks. Ed thanked him and hung the phone up. As he walked back to the room he passed the window and looked out seeing Lumi outside looking up at the sky. He sighed some seeing her hand clinched into a fist by her side.

He stopped momentarily staring at her then gazed to the floor and sighed again as he began to slowly walk again back to the room. When he got there he heard Al quietly talking to Winry and he stopped at the door and inhaled deeply.

It seemed that this horrific thing that had happened had effected everyone differently. He cleared his throat slightly as Al's turned to see him standing in the doorway.

Ed walked in "You know sometimes I think she can hear me. Well…I mean I hope she can."

Al gazed to Winry then back to Ed's face "I know I feel the same way brother."

Ed placed his hand on Al's shoulder as he lowered his head "You, Winry, Granny and….Hohenheim are all that I have in this world." He sighed loudly "But what good am I if I fail to protect those I hold so dear."

Al's eyes widened "No…Ed…you….I mean you weren't here." Al's gaze lowered to the floor "I failed to protect her."

Ed softly squeezed Al's shoulder "Noooo" He then let the subject drop seeing it was causing Al too much distress. How could he make his brother see it wasn't his fault it was the evil act of someone who was out for revenge and didn't care who he hurt to get it. To take someone so beautiful, sweet and innocent of the whole situation and almost destroy them was something Ed couldn't wrap his head around.

He then pulled up another chair and sat next to Al as they both looked at Winry. It had been almost a week since Ed had gotten there and he had watched her sleep in this state the hospital had put her in. The bruising on her face was still bad but not as bad as when he first saw her. He and Al just sat in silence for a while as they both began to think about all the times when they were younger with her.


End file.
